An Opportunity
by Alyscia
Summary: Bella has twins, boy and girl and decides to go to forks for a new beginning. A begining with out mythical creatures but fate has other plans for her and her children.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
It's not every day when you get an opportunity. That's what my mom used to say. Well an opportunity came my way a few days ago and I took it.  
To start from the beginning my parents Charlie and Renee died in a car accident when they were traveling to Florida. So I was put into foster care, a year later I was granted emancipation from the courts and was free to live on my own, but I had to stay in Phoenix for one year because I had two children that just turned a year old, and they wanted to make sure I was able to care for them on my own.  
For those two years they held my dad's old house in Forks, Washington till I decided to sell it. But I thought why sell it when I can move into it.  
So here I am 17 and have two wonderful two year old twins, Piper and Chris which are sound asleep when I pull into the driveway of our new home in Washington Forks.  
Its two stories, all the rooms are upstairs including the bathroom, and its yellow, my least favorite color, but I don't care its home.  
Billy Black, my dad's very close friend is waiting for me on the porch with a tall young man beside him, must be his youngest child. Billy is in a wheel chair, some kind of car accident, I don't know much about it, probably a drunk driver just like my parents.  
I get out of the car leaving the door open so I can hear Piper and Chris.  
"Hi thanks so much for helping me out" I say to Billy.  
"No problem, it's the least I can do. Oh by the way, this is my son Jacob." Billy says back.  
The young man about maybe 16 very tan skin and long black hair puts out his hand.  
"Nice to meet you" Jacob says to me.  
"Likewise, well I better get my kids in the house and start unloading"  
I walk back to my car getting Piper and Chris out.  
The movement wakes them up, they look around dazed and confused, I walk into the house; Billy and Jacob follow me in.  
"Hey sweeties, this is our new home" I say to Piper and Chris.  
Piper gets excited and starts scooting down my side, signally that she want to explore, so I put her down. Chris is just content, looking around in my arms. He is a mama's boy, never likes to leave my side, but my little Piper likes to explore.  
All the furniture is original from when my mom and dad lived here, brand new but dusty. I smile thinking about all the fun times I had here when I was with my family, before we moved to Phoenix.  
Pulling me out of my reminiscing,  
"Well, Jake can help you unpack." Billy commands, "I'll watch the little ones for you while you unload the truck."  
"Thanks Billy" I smile, I would be lost if Billy wasn't willing to help me out.  
When my parents died when I was 14 about to turn fifteen, Billy kept in contact with me through letters and phone calls, it was his idea that I move down here with the kids. His biggest persuasion was that he could help out with the kids so that I could continue to go to school.  
He smiles; I put Chris down and walk outside with Jake. Looking at the u-haul truck with my car on the trailer behind it, you would think a big family is moving in, but it's just me and my babies.  
It takes about an hour to get everything in the house and another hour putting the boxes and stuff in the right rooms. I don't think it would have been this fast if I was doing this by myself.  
"Thanks Jake for your help, I don't think it would have gone by this fast without you, or you Billy." I say walking over to him.

"You're more than welcome" Billy says. Jacob just nods his head. Piper and Chris are curled up on Billy's lap, and he is telling them about his tribe and how they turn to wolves.

"Again, pease, again" Piper says, forgetting the L in please.  
I laugh; this is going to be good for them, and me. Be in a small town, where their father can't find them or me. If he does I have family to help me out.  
"So you are sure you don't have an issue watching them while I'm at school. Because I'm sure I can find a Daycare to watch them."

"Don't be silly Bella, I am more than happy to watch these two angels while you go to school."  
"You won't think they are angel tomorrow"  
"Tomorrow, you start school tomorrow?" He says astonished.  
"Yeah, it's already late in the year, I want to get started so I can still graduate next year with my class. Why is that too soon for you?" I ask a little worried.  
"No that's fine just a little shocked that you were starting so soon."I smile in relief,

"Yeah, so um will you be coming here in the morning?"  
"Yes,"  
"Thanks again Billy, you are a truly wonderful man." I go over and kiss him on the cheek  
"And you two Jake" And I kiss him on the cheek as well. He blushes a little, I hope he doesn't read too much into it. I am sure that he will make a great friend but I don't date, not since having Piper and Chris.  
It's mostly because of their father; he's in jai right now I put him there for rape. That's how little old fourteen me got pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Billy and Jacob left after we had some pizza; and they helped me unpack the beds and some other stuff I would need tonight and in the morning.  
I give the twins a bath, their favorite thing ever; they play with pots, and wooden spoons. I smile thinking how lucky I am to have them. After their bath I put them to bed turning on the baby monitors and going to my room.  
I can't sleep even though I should, I do have school tomorrow. God, school, I went to school in Phoenix but it was a school for teen moms so my sweethearts were always with me. But here they won't be its going to suck. I look out my window, the moon is shiny in, illuminating a box, ah is it a sign. I laugh a little at the thought, but what the heck. I go over opening the box and the first things on top are two pictures. The one is of my mom and dad with me right before they left for their second honeymoon that they deserved so much. The other one was of Piper, Chris and me. A family that I will never have, all of us together.  
I walk back into my kid's room, Piper is still awake, the moons light shines in her greenish eyes, they look like a wolf's eyes when you shine light on them. Dam, she has her father in her. But she has features of me, like her curls, but her father's black hair, it's down to her shoulders. Looking over to Chris who has my brown hair but straight like his fathers, he is sound asleep so I can't see if his eyes shine.  
"Go to sleep baby girl, we have a big day tomorrow." I say to her, walking over to her crib that she is growing to be big for, going to have to get them beds.  
"Mama, I seep with you" she raises her hands for me to pick her up.  
I sigh knowing I can't say no to that wonderful face. I pick her up, and then go over to Chris and pick him up, if one sleeps with me then both do.  
I set them down in my bed, the curl up to each sides of the bed leaving the middle open for me; I don't lie down with them right away though. Instead I go back to the window, thinking about their father, wondering if he is really in prison. Being what he is I doubt it, but it's not like they would tell me if he was out anyway. That's another reason for getting out of Phoenix; I knew sooner or later he would find me. I don't know what he would do but, I couldn't let him get Piper and Chris, never.  
I climb into bed with each child on either side of me. I stroke their hair, so soft. I take a deep breath. Everything will be ok, it has to be. I drift off to sleep, with my children in my arms.  
The morning arrives with Chris nudging me  
"Mama, sun up, sun up, mama" he says in my ear.  
I open my eyes looking into Chris's big brown eyes.  
"Hey baby, where's your sister?" I ask while sitting up, Chris crawls onto my lap.  
"She in room, paying" he replies. "Ok, you want waffles for breakfast" I ask him, then look over to my clock that reads 6 o'clock.

"YES!" Chris answers excitedly, then faster than a normal two year old he jumps off the bed and runs to get Piper. I then hear then both run back into my room with the biggest smiles. This is why I live, because of these two, and waking up to their smiling faces.  
Normal two year olds aren't supposed to run that well, to have balance like they do, or even be as fast as they are, even to speak like they do but I don't care, they are my babies. I jump out of bed and pick them up, not caring how much of their fathers they have in them, because I know they have me in them too.  
Down stairs I turn on the TV for noise knowing that they aren't watching it they are playing.  
I start waffles, when Billy rolls in with Jacob.  
"Hey guys, making waffles you want some?" I ask flipping a couple on a plate, then noticing Jake  
They both reply "Yeah"  
I turn to Jacob, realizing, he is supposed to be in school."Hey aren't you supposed to be in school?" I ask Jacob suspiciously.  
"We don't have school today" he smiles a little.  
I smile back and put more waffles onto a plate, then set them in the middle of the table.  
"Piper, Chris breakfast" I call to them.  
They came running in fast and with a quick twirl they were both in their chairs.  
Billy and Jacob stare at them astonishment is written on their faces. But I don't say anything; I just sit down and make each of them a plate.  
Billy and Jacob join us still looking at the twins. Strange I would have thought they noticed yesterday, oh well. I don't say anything about Piper and Chris to them maybe they will just think it was a trick of the eyes.  
I get dressed ready for school when I realize my car is still on the back of the U-Haul.  
"Oh, jeez, Jacob could you help me with my car?" I ask in a hurry, I still have to go to the office and talk to them.  
He smiles and walks outside with me.  
We get my car down when he says,  
"They are really special, never seen two year olds move like that, and how clear they can talk. It's amazing."  
I nod my head not sure how to respond.  
"Yeah, must get it from their dad" Shit why do I give him the credit the raping a hole.  
"Who is their dad?" Jake boldly asks.  
I look at him in disbelief and walk away back into my house not answering his question. Not that I don't know the answer because I do. I will never forget that monster, I was in love with him and goes off and does that to me.  
I walk into the house and instantly Chris knows that I am leaving and he lunges for my leg.  
"Mama, no going"  
"Chris, Mom's got to, I'll only be gone for a little while, ok" I say picking him up giving him a kiss and big hug.  
His big beautiful brown eyes begin to swell up with tears,  
"Oh baby don't cry, it's just a little while, I'll be back before you even know I am gone."  
"K" He says finally and kisses me on the cheek  
Piper walks over and gives me my kiss and hug good-bye.  
"Ok, you two be good for Billy and Jake."  
They nod their head in understanding, I shut the door behind me, with tears welding up in my eyes, and this is the first time that I ever left the house without them.  
In my car I drive to forks High.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so i should have put this at the beginning but anyway i dont own these characters well the oness that i created Piper and Chris and yea anyway please leave me a review if you like it or if i could do better whatever, thanks enjoy/**

* * *

Chapter 3  
When I walk into the office I know my eyes are red and swollen from me crying.  
"I'm Isabella Swan" I say to the short secretary.

"Oh yes, I have you schedule and everything right here. Do you have the rest of you papers, saying that you were emancipated, that you are legally on your own?" she asks with pity in her voice,

"Yes" I open my bag and pull out the documentation. She looks them over,  
"I'm just going to copy these; you can get them back at the end of the day"  
"Ok, thanks" I say a little annoyed that she couldn't she give them back to me now, but whatever, I have copies of them just in case.  
I walk out and pull my car into the student parking lot, where I start to notice that my nice vehicle is the only one besides a Volvo. Great people are going to think I am some kind of snob.  
But I am not going to care; I am here to get an education to have a better life for my kids and I. _Yeah_, I get out of my car, and I can see people already looking at me and talking to each other. _Great, gossip already.  
_I look down at my schedule and then at a school map, I walk to my first class, English 11.  
After class is done a boy comes walking over to me, black hair kind of greasy, but not too bad looking otherwise.  
"Hi, I'm Eric" He puts out his hand,  
I smile kindly to him "Bella Swan"  
He smiles big, "Nice to meet you, where are you from?"  
I get up to walk out of the class room he follows waiting for me to answer, "Phoenix." Everyone within twenty feet is listening in, trying to get the scoop on the new girl.  
"Wow, so do you need help getting to your next class?" he asks  
"Um, yeah that would be really nice, this school is small but you guys have a lot of buildings." I say, trying to make small talk.  
It seems to work, Eric starts talking about the different buildings and the teachers in them.  
The days seems to continue like this after every class there is someone asking a question, then walks me to my next class. It's actually kind of nice, but it won't last long when they find out I have kids. They will start the rumors and then no one will want to associate themselves with me.  
Lunch arrives; I get there before anyone so I go sit at the farthest side of the cafeteria, where it looks isolated. Something I need, so many questions, a few teachers remember my parents, my dad mostly. How he was the best chief of police, then they give me their condolences, after I have to tell them he died along with my mom.  
I sit down dragging out some books, I better start some homework, and it's not likely that I'll have that much to do it at home till Piper and Chris go to sleep.  
I start with math, I am about a third done when I hear someone clear their throats.  
I look up stating at five beautiful people, two girls and three guys. "Yes?" I ask not understanding at first.  
Then the pixie dark hair girl replies,  
"You're sitting at our table"  
I look around, _lots of tables available_. I sigh, not wanting to piss any one off, but I think I am going to anyway.  
"And you can't sit here why? I don't bite" I say, I really don't want to move.  
They all look at each other; the biggest boy with dark hair sits down next to me.  
"Yeah why not"  
A brunette hair, very handsome looking boy sits next to me then the pixie girl next to him then a tall blonde hair boy next to her, and then finally the blonde girl with a very disgusted look on her face, sits down next to him.  
I don't ask names, nor introduce myself I just go back to my homework, then the thought of Piper and Chris come back, I miss my babies. I pull out a picture of them.  
I feel someone staring over my shoulder; I look up to see that they are all starting at me.  
"I'm, Bella Swan, I just moved here" I say finally,  
"I'm Emmet, this is my girl Rose" He gestures to the very stunning blonde, she _should_ crush my self esteem, but I know that she has more issue than me, because she looks that beautiful.  
"I'm Alice and this is my Jasper" the pixie girl says pointing to the blonde boy.

"I'm Edward Cullen" the very good-looking brunette says. They act like they are family, or _very_ close to each other, so I figure why not,

"So are you guys related at all, I mean the ones that aren't dating each other." I say trying to make small talk, like I have been doing all day.  
"Um, Rose and I are brother and sister, but we all have been adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme." Jasper answers my question.  
I nod my head. "Cool so you all live together"  
They nod their head.  
"Who are they?" Edward asks me pointing to my picture. By the sound of his voice, he seems to be frustrated by something.  
"My twins, Piper and Chris" I say proudly.  
They look at me with shock. I sigh, but I don't say anything.  
I see people leaving,  
"Well, I am sorry I took your table, I will sit somewhere else tomorrow. But thanks for today." I wave to them and leave for my next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Walking to my next class with a girl named Angela, sweet girl. We have biology together, we walk in and instantly I notice Edward, the very handsome, bubble bath worthy guy that I sat with at lunch. I also notice that only available seat is next to him, or at least I hope it is. This could be a good thing, because of how good he looks, but also a bad thing, because I am crushing on him. I swore myself no more men. _Yeah, but a body wants what the body wants_. I feel a nudge in my side pulling me away from my ogling.

"Yeah he is gorgeous" Angela whispers in my ear.

I turn to her, I can feel my cheeks burn red "I…I…" I can't finish my sentence I'm humiliated that she caught me checking him out.  
I look back at Edward who has a smirk on his face, like he has heard everything that was said.  
I get my book from the teacher, he tells me the only seat available is next to the god like creature. So I go over to my seat next to him.

"Hi Bella" Edward says to me.  
"Hey" I say trying to not to look at him, instead I get my things out.  
"So what do your parents think of you having kids" He ask politely but yet, I don't know there is something behind his words, something I can't figure out.  
I look up from my books and into his exquisite eyes, they look like they are supposed to be golden brown, but they look like they are turning to black, then looking to just below his eyes, it looks purple, like he hasn't slept in days or a broken nose of some sort, but it just adds to his beauty. His skin is so white, whiter than me and that's saying something, but again it just adds to his wonderful looks.  
I don't know how long went by that I just stared at him, making a complete fool of myself, did I finally answer.  
"Um, when I told them, they were on their way to Florida, they weren't exactly upset with me." I think about my dad cussing into the phone  
_"That **** a** hole… I am going to kill him."_ remembering my dad's words  
"But they died in a car accident before they even got there, so yeah" I go back to looking at my book, trying to concentrate on the teacher, but the tears start to fall onto the paper, leaving damp spots.  
"I'm sorry" Edward replies, you can really hear the sorrow in his apology.  
I sniffle, pathetic I know but I did  
"No," deep breath "its ok, nobody has even bothered to ask about them." I smile a fake smile, looking into his eyes, falling into them is more like it.  
He smiles this most perfect smile; it instantly brightens my day up. But not completely, I miss my kids.  
"So, what made you move to Forks, it's not exactly the sunniest place?" He asks like he is trying to get off the subject, I could thank.  
"Jeez, what's with the questions?" I ask jokingly, though I do have a little curiosity behind my joking tone. Not a single person has really asked about me personally, except where I am from, what is Phoenix like, such things like that.

"Well, you see there are a lot of rumors going around about you, and I want to clear those up for you so I thought why not ask you about you" I look at him, completely in awe. I don't know if the rumor things are true, but he wants to know me…I wonder why?  
"Well, I have family friend down here, and I also needed to get away from Phoenix." I say then the bell rings.  
I turn to Edward but he is already out of his seat leaving the class room, but he turns to me and wave's good-bye or maybe a see ya later. Then leaves the room, I'm a little stunned, but then it sinks in, great he's was just feeling sorry for me, because I have two kids. He's probably going to tell the whole school all about it. _If he hasn't already done just that_. I sigh, thinking _'what difference does it make. He is just a boy.'  
_I start gathering my stuff up when a kid comes up to me  
"Hi I'm Mike Newton"  
"Bella" I say not looking at him, too distracted.

"Yeah I know. Everyone knows you." This Mike kid has a lot of confidence in his voice. I finally look up at this boy, he is built, shaggy brown hair, cute to most girls but not me. You can tell that he is jock, and I'm not the jock kind of girl.  
"Oh, small school, it gets around right?" I say before he does, trying to end his confidence, it's obvious, new girl, and another notch in his belt, but not this girl.  
He gets a sheepish look. I think I accomplished my goal, "Yeah, so what's your next class?"  
I look at my schedule, I sigh looking at the name "Gym"  
He gets a big grin on his face "me too, we can walk together."

Great confidence is back, and I am going to have to deal with his flirtatious behavior.  
Then the thought of gym comes back to mind, making me want to grimace instead I smile but it's not an enthusiastic one. I hate gym, I hate everything about it. It's not because I am bad, it's just annoying. I don't know, ok I'm lying o myself I suck at gym, I have no hand eye coordination when it comes to sports, but you get me home to Piper and Chris, playing with those two should be an Olympic sport. Ah, I miss them, just one more class then I get to go home to them.

Gym class Mike wouldn't leave me only thus I _accidently_ hit him twice with my lacrosse stick.

Lacrosse wasn't too bad I didn't fall or get hit by the ball so I could say it was a success, and when I heard that bell ring I all but sprinted out to my car. I can't wait to get home and see my babies.

.I am almost at a jog to my car when I feel a pull at my arm; I look up to see Mike Newton.  
"Hey in a hurry?" he asks with a big smirk on his face.  
"Yes" I reply a little irritable.  
"Sorry, but I just want to ask if you wanted to maybe go out sometime?" He has the biggest smile, like there is no way I could possible say no, sorry to burst his bubble.  
"No, I don't think so" I gentle pull my arm out of his hand and continue to walk to my car, on the way there I pass Edward who is chuckling, and the rest of his family are looking at him as if he is crazy. Edward looks up and meets my eyes, putting me into a trance like state, and in doing so I trip, landing face first into the ground.  
Good job Bella, I feel a cold hand pressing on my arm trying to help me up.  
"Thanks, I don't know how that happened" I say then look to see that it is Edward that has helped me up. He has a smirk on his face as he lets go of my arm.  
"No problem, you should really watch were you walking though" He says trying not to laugh at my klutziness. His eyes meet mine, something passes between us. I don't know.  
"Yeah" I say, I can't help but to continue to look at his eyes, they are so memorizing.  
He must be just as memorized because he can't take his off me. His golden tint seems to be on fire. I just want to touch him.  
"Edward" I hear one of his siblings call him, breaking our eye contact to look over at his family.

"Coming, see you tomorrow Bella." He walks back to his car, all his family is now getting into the car but not before they each give me a look, and it's not a nice one either.

"Yeah" I say a little too late. I finally arrive at my car when Mike appears next to, scarring the hell out of me.

"Jesus Mike." I say with a hand over my heart. "You scared me." I finish, and then open my door.

"Why don't you want to go out with me? It doesn't have to be tonight or anything." He asks a little agitated.  
I sigh, "Mike I don't have time to date ok." I throw my bag into the passenger's seat.  
"You're 17, how can you not have time." He says a little more rudely. I guess he has never been turned down.

"Mike, I have a set of twins" I pull out my picture of Piper and Chris and hand it to him.  
"They are two, and I _rather_ be with them then out on the town. And if you don't mind I really want to get home to them." I then rip the picture out if his hands. His expression is of shock and embarrassment. I get in my car slam my door shut and leave.

I arrive at my house and relieve a content sigh, finally I am home. I know it's only been 6 or so hours but this is the first time that I actually had to leave my babies more than an hour or so.  
I walk in to find my living room completely put together, all my family pictures are up on the walls and mantle. Billy is next to the sofa, where Piper and Chris are sitting staring at Billy, I walk closer to him to hear what he is telling them.  
"A legend of the Quileute tribe is that we have magic in our blood. And this magic turns us into wolves." His voice has an edge to it; my babies are at the edge of their seats. They still have acknowledged me yet, so I don't interrupt, I let him go on.

"But we only needed to turn to wolves when the cold ones are around."  
Piper's eyes got wide, but it is Chris that asks,  
"What is a cod one?"  
Billy grins "They are a fierce creature, they suck blood from" I quickly stop him  
"Hey I am home"  
Chris's face lights up and runs to me and hugs my leg.  
"Mama I miss you"  
"Me to me to" Piper says and hugs my other leg.  
"I missed you guys too" I bend to the floor to hug and kiss them. I feel whole again.  
I look at Billy, giving him a look; he returns a sheepish one.  
"I hope they were good for you" I say to Billy, and then I see Jake descend from the stairs.  
"Yes, they like to listen to stories, especially scary ones." Billy chuckles.  
I look around to the kitchen and see that it is also completely put together.  
"I have to say, I really appreciate that you guys put together my down stairs. It really looks amazing." I pick up Chris, Piper just runs back to the couch.  
"Well, out would have to thank Jake; he is the one who did all this. I just kept the little ones out of his way."I turn to Jacob; he's blushing  
"Thank you so much." I go over and hug him.

"It's no big thing; I just finished up the twin's rooms. I figured that you would want to do your own room though." He starts fidgeting.

"Yes, thank you so much."  
"Chris, Piper you guys play while I start dinner." I set Chris down, it kind of kills me, I haven't seen them all day but I need to speak to Billy. I wave to him to follow me into the kitchen out if reach of my babies ears.  
"Could you not tell them vampire stories or too scary of stories, I don't want them to have nightmares." I say  
"Oh yes of course, I'm sorry it's just that they don't seem like two year olds. They are just so advanced. And well, very um" You can see that he is trying to bring up that they aren't normal two year olds.  
"Yes, I know what you mean, but they are still little." I don't continue into the subject of why they are like that.  
"Well Jake, we better be off" He starts to wheel off.

"Oh, don't you want to stay for dinner" I ask, I little worried that I offended him.

"Sorry Bella, we have plans down at Harry Clearwater's, but I will see you in the morning." He says, you can hear it in his voice that he knows that I am hiding something.

"Thank you for today, and see you" I say waving good-bye.

"Bye Biwly and Jake" Piper and Chris say together.

They leave and start making spaghetti; trying to think of what to tell Billy. I have to tell him the truth he has done so much for me, watching my kids, testifying at my emancipation trial. Tomorrow I will tell him; well what I can tell him.  
The nigh goes by fast, Piper and Chris are asleep in their rooms. I am in mine doing homework when I hear a howl. Oh no, it can't be, and then I hear to scratching at my window. A man with raggy black hair and very built, scary intimating built is in my window,  
It's not my kids father but it one of his buddies. Kevin.  
I try to get to my phone but he breaks my window and throws me to the wall.  
"Hello Bella" He puts me in a choke hold, I'm five feet in the air, struggling for air. I can feel the coldness taking hold of me, calling me to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviw i appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

I wake up in a cold sweet, I look to the window, but nothing is there but the moon light. Next thought is to check on the twins, but when I look towards the door, Chris is standing there looking at me. He doesn't look scared or even frightened.

"Mom it's ok, everything is ok" he says with sincerity.

I can't think of anything to say my mind is completely blank. I mean what do you say to your two year old son when he tells you that everything is fine.

He walks over to my side of the bed so I pick him up and set him in my lap cuddling him. He takes his hand reaches for my throat and touches where I was being choked in my dream.

"See mama just a dream" he says while patting my throat.

I gently take his hand and hold it, "I know" I say in awe; I don't know how he knows. I am just amazed that he is calming me down. And here I told Billy not to tell them scary stories.  
I sigh,

"We really need to go to sleep" I say tucking him in, and then I get up and get Piper. She is alert standing up in her crib, like she knew that I was going to get her.

I go back to my room and lay Piper on the other side of me and tuck her in. I wrap my arms around them and drift off back to sleep.

I wake up in the morning and the first thing I notice is that I am alone in my bed. But before I can question that I hear a clashing sound coming from down stairs. I jump out of bed grabbing the nearest heavy object, which was my curling iron, and run down my stairs taking two at a time.

I reach the living room, and I hear laughing. _Ok so there isn't any danger,_ I think to myself lowering my curling iron. I turn to go into the kitchen and the scene before me is quite a scene. Billy and the twins are covered in flower. It seems they have been trying to cook. The loud crashing sound that I heard in my room was from one of my metal bowls crashing to the floor that was filled with eggs and what seems to be milk, so _why is there flower?_ But I forget the question because Billy explains.

"Sorry Bella, Jake need to get to school, so he dropped me off early. So I thought I would make breakfast for you guys and well." He looks to Piper and Chris, who are covered in flower. They look so cute, a perfect picture moment, they are even smiling.

"Its fine, what time is it?" I ask realizing it must be about 6:30 or so.

"Oh its 7:15" He replies.

"Oh jeez, I have to get ready." I run back upstairs and quickly wash my hair and dress. I come back down stairs with my bag. I go into the kitchen where they are cleaning up their mess.

"Ok, thanks Billy you are really a wonderful man. I'll be back right after school." I say quickly, I go and hug the twin and give them a kiss. Chris doesn't cry this time; he just looks up at me and smiles and repeats the line from last night.

"See, ok" then he goes back to cleaning.

"No need to hurry back Bella, you should hang out with some people your own age." Billy says but I am already out the door.

I get to the school parking lot pulling next to the Volvo, it's the closest spot next to the exit I don't want a repeat of yesterday.

I get out of the car and see people pointing at me; great looks like Mike started some rumors. I start to walk when I feel a tap on the shoulder. I turn to see who it is, and to my surprise it's Edward.

"Um hi" is all I get out, and I start to fidget. Dam this crush thing. I feel like a middle school student.

"Hey, so um, I thought you should know Mike is telling everyone that you have kids."  
I shrug my shoulders _oh well it was bound to get out eventually._

"Well, here's the bad part. There is this rumor going around that you got wasted at a party, and well to get to the punch line, you don't know who the father is." He says to me.

I start to feel hot all over; I quickly take off to find Mister Mike Newton. And this is why it's good to be in a small school, you can find someone easy.

I can feel that someone is following me but I don't check it out. I am too concentrated on finding him. And low and behold I find Mike talking to some kids, I can't remember their names, but I don't care.

I walk straight to Mike.

"Hey there Mike" I say with such hate, my body is shaking with furry, my heart racing. I know that my face reads of how pissed I am.

He flinches a little, and then says "Hi"

"So you are telling people that I have kids."

He shrugs his shoulders and the other around him are looking at me, trying size me up. All I think is _I freaking dare you._

"You know I don't care if people know that I have kids, because they are my pride in joy in my life. Yes it is unfortunate that I had them so young. But if I hear one more rumor about how I conceived them, I am going to knock you out till the middle of next week." I take a deep breath then look over to the other kids; I see Angela is among them so I mostly talk to her.

"I told Mike here that I didn't want to go out with him because I didn't have time, because I have two kids. So I would appreciate it if that would go around." I go to storm off, but unfortunately I run into Edward which knocks me down. God it was like hitting a brick wall or something.

He bends down to help me.

"Sorry I just thought maybe you would need back up." He says with a little laugh. I'm glad he can find humor in this.

"You know I feel like you are stalking me" I say exasperated, brushing myself off.

"You parked by my car remember." He says still with a smile.

"Because that space is closest to the exit." I say pointing to the door with my hand. Then I look at him, his hair looks like he just got out of bed, and it makes his look even sexier. Jeez, is there anything that doesn't make him more of a god.

"Yeah, quick escape."

I nod my head in confirmation, but before he can say anything I hear footsteps so I turn to see who it is, Angela.

"You go girl, you just made him feel stupid. Don't you worry, I have your back." Angela says.

"Thanks" I reply then turn to talk to Edward but he isn't anywhere in sight.

"Come on Bella; don't want to be late for class." Angela pulls on my arm and off to class we go.

The day went by interesting, everyone wanted to see my picture of Piper and Chris. They all gave me compliments. A few tried to ask about their father but I pretended not to hear them. Mike got the heat, no one talk to him or anything; he sat all by himself at lunch. Biology was interesting as well; Edward really didn't talk to me, though he had a smile waiting for me, but not a single word.

But it was like he was contemplating something, he wasn't mean or anything.

Angela and this girl whose name is Jessica want to come over to my house sometime and hang out. Strange, I haven't hanged out with anyone in so long. But I told them that I would have to think about it.  
I am pulling into my drive way, I see that Jacob is out of school, looking at the old pickup truck.

In the house I see the twins sleeping on the floor. Amazing I haven't been able to get them to have a nap since…been too long that is for sure.

Billy is in the kitchen with Jacob, Billy has that face, the face of _'we need to have a serious talk'_. So I go and take a seat preparing for the speech that I am sure that he has worked on all day.

"Bella, I remember that your father told me two or so years ago that you were raped" He begins, I look over to Jake, by his expression he had no idea. It's a mixture of sadness and shock. This is the normal expression of person who just found out that someone they know has been raped.

I just nod my head waiting for the rest of what he has to say.

"I also know that you knew him, that you were even dating him at the time." He says waiting on me to make a response. I just nod my head, which is filling with the bad memories.

"Bella, who was their father?"

This time I shake my head. I do not want to go down this road I am not ready.

"Bella your children are extraordinary, and you want to sit here and not tell me why?"

I look at Billy with all seriousness. His face just reads of calmness. He just wants to help me. I look over to Jake, and it reads the same. I could tell him the truth and pray they don't think I am crazy.

"You believe your legends that your people turn into wolves?" I start out.

"Yes, I've seen it." Billy replies. Ok that's good so he won't think I am crazy.

I nod my head, "I would call that shape shifting considering they could do it when they wanted to"

Billy just nods his head, but his face starts to read confusion. Probably wants to know where I am going with this.

"The man that raped me, the man I was in love with, would only change during the night when the moon was out. Though everyday they had strength and speed, but when the moon rose in the sky, their strength and speed went up twenty times then they were human." I got up and started to pull out stuff to make tacos. I didn't want to get into details, or anything. I am pretty sure that he can figure out the rest.

"They?" Billy says.

I turn to answer his question, but I stop because Piper and Chris are in the kitchen and looking at me.

"Hey, I am going to make tacos, how does that sound?" I say walking toward them giving them each a hug and kiss.

"Good" Piper says with a grin.

Chris just looks at me, like he has listen to the whole conversation and wants to know more.

"What is it hun?" I ask Chris.

"He coming" he say with a distant voice, that when I see that his eyes are out of focus, I run over to him and bend down slightly shaking his shoulders,

"Chris, Chris!" I say with panic.

"Bella calm down, he'll come out of it" Billy says.

Piper walks to Chris and touches his shoulder and his eyes come back into focus and looks at Piper.

I can't tell what is going on between them but I know it's something, but I don't get the chance to see what, they run into the living room and start to play. I get up and turn to Billy and Jake; they don't seem too bothered by it.

"You've seen him do that before?" I ask I'm a little angry and upset; I thought I knew everything about my children. They should have told me if they have seen this before. I am their mother dam it!

"Yes" Jake answers me this time, "Yesterday, he said something about you coming home at 4. Then 4 come around and you walk through the door. Today he said that you would talk about the moon." Jake shrugs his shoulders.

Then Billy cuts in, "This and the fact of how they run and talk, these are the reasons why we want to know about their father. And what you are telling me is that, he is a werewolf."

"Yes"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Did you ever just wake up one morning and realize that you will never have a normal life no matter what you do? I have and it is this very morning. Jacob and Billy left last night not asking anymore questions about the twin's father. I stopped thinking about Chris's ability and just went into a haze of confusion. How am I going to raise them? I have no idea how to raise werewolf children. Especially if they have gifts.

I finally get myself up and out of bed. I can hear Billy downstairs with the kids. They are laughing at something. I wonder if Billy can help me. He did say that he has seen the transformations of his tribe. I mean they have to be pretty close to werewolves. From the legends I have heard, they seem to be close.

Rolling my eyes, no, I don't even know how much of them are werewolf. I go to my closet and pick out a shirt and jeans not really caring what they are. I throw my hair up and head down to the kitchen, where I see a plate waiting out for me. They made me some French toast. I take a seat and begin to eat it, it's very good. Then Chris comes up to me,

"Mama, I love you" His eyes are big brown, making a puppy face. I melt at the very sight.

"Oh baby I love you too" I pick him up and hug him. Making my day better, I can do this; I can raise them and not mess them up. You would almost have to think that Chris knew that I was struggling with parenting them in my head to just come up to me like this.

I arrive at school in a gloomy mood, day three and I am still not used to my kids being away from me.

I park next to the Volvo again, and for clarification I only park here because of location. It's closest to Edwards's car, no, no, next to the exit. I stare out my window and there he was, like a Greek god leaning against his Volvo. Edward sees me and smiles. And then begins to walk up to my car. I get out hoping to dodge him; I really can't fall for him. _"Too late Bella"_ my conscious tells me.

"Hey Bella" Edwards velvet voice calls to me.

I turn, "Hey there" _you freaking sexy beast_ I add in my head.

"I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime" He asks sincerely like I can say no and it won't offend him.

"Yes, that would be fun" What the hell did I just do, I promised myself no dating, remember don't have time for that. He is smiling, and then I take off in a sprint before any plans are made. _Agh_ what did I just do.

I get home, panicking about what I told Edward, we didn't set a day or anything. I took off before we could then I skip bio and lunch to avoid him.

I walk into my living room; I had to look at Jacob twice to make sure I was seeing correctly. I swear on my life that he grew two inches since yesterday.

He is playing with Piper and Chris. They are wrestling, well wrestling with Jake's legs. But he eventually gets on the floor with them for a little bit before picking them up and gently throwing them in the air. Wow, he is really good with them; he would make a great dad.

I call out that I am home and the twins come running to me.

"I miss you," Piper says first.

Chris just hugs me and smiles.

"Hey so what did you guys do today?" I ask them.

"Play, Biwy told us more stories about wolves." Chris replies.

"Oh yeah that is so cool," I say to him.

He runs off tackling Jacob, I wave Billy to follow me into the kitchen I should ask him about the Cullen's, maybe I should just go out with him; he does seem like a nice guy.

"Yes Bella" Billy says with a smile.

"What do you know of the Cullen's?" I ask sitting down, expecting the worst.

Billy looks at me, and then asks "Why?"

"Edward Cullen has asked me if I ever wanted to go with him, and well," I pause knowing I have a very guilty expression on my face.

"You said yes?" He asks, his voice sounding a little as if he hopes that I didn't.

"Yes, but I took off and been avoiding him ever since because like, I promised myself that I wouldn't go throw that again, but at the same time I really want to go out with him." I sigh what am I going to do?

"Well, they aren't exactly what I call people" Billy sighs.

"I don't understand, does that mean they are bad?" I start to panic what is it with me being attracted to the worst men.

"Have I told the legend of the Cold Ones?" He asks.

"It's about vampires and that they are the wolves' number one enemy, that's why you turn into wolves, right?" I say only remembering pieces of the story from what my dad would tell me at night.

"Well, my grandfather came across a coven of five vampires. They outnumbered them and could easily take us, so it surprised them when the leader, a blonde vampire, said that he didn't want to fight. He also said that they were different from others of their kind. The only drank animal blood, my grandfather believed them because they had golden eyes. So my grandfather made a deal with them, if they stayed off Quileute land they would not go on theirs, we also wouldn't tell the pale faces what they were." He finishes,

I don't know how to respond to that, except with a question.

"So is he a vampire, like is he is the animal vampire or something?" I don't get it, when I look back to the living room I see that Piper and Chris are listening to this conversation, as well as Jake. Great, but I can't stop now.

"Forget it Bella, it's just a legend." Billy smiles, then turns to the little ones, chasing them back into the living rooms. Chris and Pipers laugh fade away any though of Edward and vampires.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Last night Jacob asked me if I would go to the movies with him this weekend, the twins, him and me, I agreed. I mean the kids are coming so it's not really a date.

Parking in what now becoming my normal spot, I remember what Billy told me about the Cullen's.

I look over to Edward and his family, they are quite pale, and _oh Bella get over yourself_. I get out of the car and closing my door I hear someone clearing their throat.

Turning around I see Edward, _great_, I haven't thought of a speech yet.

"Hey Bella" Edward says in a questionable voice like should I be talking to you or no.

I smile hoping that it gives him the signal not to worry, I want to talk. He returns the smile,

"I'm sorry about yesterday I don't know…" I start to say, god what am I going to say?

"Yeah, if I didn't know better I would say you were trying to avoid me."

"Um, well, you see I wasn't really thinking straight when you asked me out, I just want to be friends." _Please let that came off right._

"That's all I want, can't friends just go hang out." He asks, way to sincerely, almost sarcastically.

"Yes, but I like you too much" _that_ didn't just come out of my mouth.

By his expression it did. I blush redder than I have ever. I quickly turn and run, yes run till I tripped over something scattering my stuff everywhere.

"Shitakes mushrooms." I say out loud. I see pale hands help me pick up my stuff. Pale, I look up at Edward, who has a smug face, his eyes, I noticed before are golden, didn't Billy say. _No Bella it's just a story,_ but then why would, _stop Bella just stop_.

"Thanks" I say, and I walk quickly away to make my escape, but I knew that it wouldn't be long before I saw him.

I am right after my math class; I was walking with Jessica and Angela who the only ones are still being nice to me. Yeah I guess it only takes a day to forget something like that. Then again Mike is one of those jocks so they are easily forgiven.

Outside my class room, there he stood like a Greek god leaning against the wall, looking directly at me with those hypnotizing eyes.

"Hey Bella" Edward says in a velvet voice that puts me in a trance.

I don't know how long I was in this trance; I just know it took Angela and Jessica to get me out of it. I shake my head, _jeez Bella_,

He has a massive smirk of accomplishment. Oh so he did this on purpose, freaking jerk. Well let's see how he likes this.

"Hello Edward, bye Edward" I say quickly walking away to Spanish with Angela. I am so glad I have so many classes with her.

"You should feel so cool; Edward doesn't talk to anyone, unless he is turning them down. It's so weird too, half the time they didn't get the whole question out before he tell them ever so politely that he isn't looking for anyone." Angela tells me while sitting at our desks.

"I will give in to the fact that he is absolutely hot, and I would gladly go out with him, but I have two kids to worry about, and I don't want drama and that's what high school boys create, drama." I end the conversation. I have this odd feeling that Edward can hear what I am saying, _'because of that legend Billy told you, you know it's true, you are falling for another mythical creature'. _Shut up, god what is it with me, I am arguing with myself. I shake my head,

"Something wrong Bella?" Angela asks me with concern.

"I'm great, I just wish Edward wouldn't be so…so…you know" I say, exasperated.

She smiles, "You have a serious thing for him don't you?"

I shrug my shoulders, but I am sure my fire red cheeks gave me away.

Angela doesn't say anything more she just smiles at me.

After class, is lunch, Jessica and Angela decided that they will sit with me; I sit at the far side of the cafeteria, but not at Edward's table.

We are chatting up about cloths and boys, when Edward walks over to our table,

"Good day ladies, may I sit with you?" Edward asks ever so sweetly, dazzling us all. But I quickly get a grip on reality.

"Yeah sure" I wave a hand at a seat away from me, but would he choose that _no_. He pulls a chair right next to me, and thus my heart accelerates.

"Thank you" Edward replies.

Jessica and Angela are still wide eyes, and complete shock is written all over their faces.

I clear my throat trying to get them back to earth and away from Edwards.

"So what are you guys planning for this weekend?" I ask I can feel his eyes on me but I try not to look. I can't or I'll get hypnotized by his golden eyes.

"Ben is taking me out to Port Angelus, he won't tell me where, it's a surprise" Angela answers. Her voice gives away the affection she has for Ben. From what I have heard and now interpreting, Ben and her have been dating since freshman year.

"That's awesome. I am going shopping in Seattle with my dad. He's picking me up Friday right after school and then we will be spending the weekend there." Her eyes are glowing, Jessica's parents divorced just last summer, so they are playing sides, who gives her the most stuff, the one who does loves her the most.

"What are you doing Bella?" Jessica asks me, I tense up at the question I just told Edward that I didn't want to go out and yet here this weekend I am going out with Jake. But I guess it can't count Piper and Chris are coming with me.

"Um, a family friend, the twins and I are going out and doing stuff." I simply say trying to get off the subject I started and wished I hadn't.

"Cool, hey I think I am going to see what Ben is up to, Jess you coming with" Angela says while winking at Jessica. I don't think I was supposed to see that gesture.

Jessica takes one last look at me then Edward, and then grins.

"Yeah, see you later Bella"

"Yeah bye" I wave as they giggle off. That was so done on purpose, traitors.

"They did that so we could talk, that was really nice of them" Edward states. I so badly want to look at him.

"Oh, aren't you smart, did you read their mind to figure that one out." I say, trying to be strong. I hope it came out that way. Trying to keep up with my strong words I look at him. Edward's expression is shock then he goes into a dazzling smile.

"Yeah I guess you could say that" Dam he caught on to my sarcasm.

"Nice, so what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I think you really like me, but you are afraid that I am going to cause you too much drama."

I gasp, how did he, there isn't, how?

"Whatever" I get up throwing my food away, leaving to go to my locker and wait there to go to class. I really can't get into a relationship with him. I can't get my heart broken again. But, he seems different. No all men are the same.

"Come on Bella, just one date" Edward comes out of nowhere next to me. Has he been following me this whole time?

"No" I say trying to walk faster away, but he keeps pace easily.

"Why?" His cold hand touches my shoulder sending shivers down my spine, he quickly pulls away. I look up into his golden eyes. _Yep he's a vampire, just like in Billy's story_. That's what I should tell him, but then he would most likely run away to start a new life, and I don't want that.

"Edward, maybe later after I have been here for a little while"

"Ok" He smiles, I am sure in month he will be right back to this nagging man.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I pull into my driveway noticing two cars and Jakes truck in the driveway, jeez is he throwing a party?  
Walking into my house I see a five over-grown boys, and one girl. These guys are very big, like scary big. Jeez does the La Push water have something in it.

Jake waves at me hi, so I wave back then my leg gets tackled by Chris.

"Hey sweetie" I say hugging him closer to me,

"Wolves" Chris says and points to Jake and his friends.

I look up to them once again; Jake and the rest of their eyes that are on us are wide. Great they are wolves. Wait, shape shifter wolves, like in Billy's stories.

"It's ok hun they won't hurt us" I say trying to calm him down, it does very little though.

"Sorry Bella I should have warned you, but Billy had to leave early and um" He stumbles to explain, I look around not seeing Billy, and I wonder why Billy didn't tell me.

"No its cool, but I would like to be introduced to the strangers in my living room" I smile warmly at everyone, hoping it relieves them of their very awkward stance. It seems to work they relax a bit, but not Chris, he stands in front of me as to protect me.

"Oh sorry um this is Sam" Jake points to the largest boy, though he seems more like he is in his early twenties. He is also the biggest, and tallest among them, it looks like Jake is getting close though.

Next to Sam is the only girl, she looks angry, her hair is short, too short for a girl to have, and its black just like the rest of the group.

"Leah"

A big beefy boy, with a smile playing at his lips, though he seems to be the shortest among the group, and practically the beefiest, besides Sam,

"Quil" Jacob points to another kid, whom I would describe as kind of dangly, yet cute, he could be related to Leah.

"Seth, Leah's brother" Yep, I was right.

This kid is tall but still shorter than Jake, but about as beefy as him,

"Embry"

Last but not least, he is tall as Jake, but not beefy like him, is a little smaller than Quil. "Paul"

"It's so nice to meet you all" I say, wow amazing, never thought I would have a wolf pack in my living room.

"So you guys are shape shifters?" I ask nonchalantly.

"No werewolves" Leah says rudely.

"No, shape shifters that turn to over sized wolves, I have seen the real werewolves." I spit, angry that she would talk to me like that in my own house.

She starts to shake, Sam touches her, and it seems to help her shaking. Somewhere deep down something tells me that I should be scared but I'm not. I guess when you see a man's skin shred in front of you then a little shaking really doesn't do it for you.

I look around trying to spot my little girl, why hasn't she come to say hi, I finally spot her next to Seth. Seth is looking at her in awe, and something else, it's making me feel uncomfortable.

Jake must notice me staring at Seth and Piper; he smacks Seth in the back of the head.

"Oww dude!" Seth yells looking at Jake, whom gestures his head towards me, Seth's face falls.

"Piper, come to me please" Piper smiles and comes to me; I pick her up and hug her. I don't take my eyes off of Seth. He looks a little hurt but they way he looks at my daughter. Seth looks at here like a man who has just seen the sun for the first time.

"How do you know about us?" Sam's ruff voice breaks the silence.

"Billy told me some stories, and I heard him tell the kids too. Last night he told me about the cold ones, trying to persuade me that it's just legend but I didn't fall for it that easily. So the Cullen's are vampires and so there is need to be wolves to protect the land" Putting Piper down she goes and touches Chris, he turns to her and then growls.

"Chris!" I scowl.

"Seth, stay away" Chris commands turning to Seth pointing his little finger at him.

I look at the group, who are staring at Chris with stunned expressions.

"Chris, Piper go to your rooms, I want to talk to our guests." I say. I need them in their rooms because I don't want them to be in the room when I get to the bottom of this, whatever this is.

They go, mostly unwillingly, I can't believe how advance they are getting, and my two year olds are acting like 7 year olds.

I wait to hear the door shut, when I turn back to them and wait, giving them the stare down. What is the stare down well, it is when I stare at them with a waiting expression till one of them cracks.

After a good five minutes of listening to the clock tick Jake breaks.

"Bella it's not what you think"

"Explain" I say in a firm voice, it reminds me of my father.

Sam begins to tell me what happen, Seth imprinted on Piper, and then he explained what imprinting is. It's when they find their soul mate. They can't stop themselves from doing it. But right now Seth doesn't see her as something romantic, nothing perverted just like an older brother. Their affections will change as she grows up and her feelings change for him.

I don't know how to really feel about this. I guess I'll just add it to the pile of stuff I have building up. I should just look at is a protector for her. At least I know if he finds us that Piper will be safe and since Chris is linked to Piper he will be safe also.

I sit down on the couch and put my head in my hands; I don't want my children in this world. Even if they are werewolves, I still don't want them to go through this. But what could I do now, it's too late.

"Well, it seems like Piper knows and so does Chris." I say thinking about how he reacted after Piper touched him. How he yelled at Seth.

"I'm sorry I just" Seth tries to apologize but he doesn't have anything to apologize for it's not as if he could have stopped it.

"No need to Seth, I just was hoping to keep them sheltered from all this mythical creature stuff till they got older, but it looks a little too late."

"How did Piper know?" Paul asks.

"I don't know, I don't know how they know, or how they do the things they do. They do have werewolf in them." Oh freaking great I slipped. Why do I even care, it's not as if they are normal or wouldn't have found out eventually.

"Yeah anyway, so it's ok if we come here and hang?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah that's cool" I answer him. They go back to whatever they were walking about before my interruption and I head upstairs to my children's room. I don't know what to say to them, I mean do they know they are special will they understand what they are?

I go into the kid's room. Chris is sitting at his desk coloring and Piper is on the floor playing with her Barbies.

"Hey you guys" I greet them.

"Hey mama" Piper says.

Chris just smiles.

"Hey Chris come down here with Piper" I say taking a seat next to Piper on the floor. Chris easily hops off of his chair and takes a seat close to me.

"Do you guys know what is going on?" I ask, might as well see what they actually know and understand.

"Seth is a wolf and he claims Piper" Chris says angrily are the idea.

"No silly he imprinted on me and he will take care of me and love me till we die, which will be never." Piper corrects him.

I sigh. I guess I should be amazed or even in awe. But it just feels so normal to me, like I have known that they just knew things.

I know you guys know more than normal two year olds, I also know you are gifted." I smile warmly at my two beautiful children; oh I how I wish I could just save them from this horrible fate, this knowledge that can take away from them just being children. Piper and Chris look at each other.

"Mama, why are we special?" Chris asks.

It catches me off guard, how do I tell them? Will they even understand?

"We understand lots." Piper says.

Great she can read minds, Chris sees the future, I think, and they read each other's minds through touch. That is what I am thinking anyway.

"Your father is a werewolf, a very bad. Not like the ones down stairs." I look into their eyes to see how much they comprehend.

"The man you dreamed about" Chris says, how does he know, he must have more than just the ability to see the future.

"He was part of the packed, but not your father."

"Then he is the one coming to get us" Piper says.

"I don't know"

Piper's eyes so green, Chris's so brown, my twins, my life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Michel POV**

I sniff the air, ahh. We are getting close. It's been close to three years since I seen Bella Swan. And I am getting closer to finding her.

**Flash back**

_Another Saturday with Bella, she is so wonderful; not the dream girl but she does me good._

_We are back at her place, in her room alone. Her parents are out again, they always leave her when we go out, strange but it gives me time to let my hands wander._

_Bella and I are kissing passionately on her bedroom sofa., I move my hand up her shirt and begin to message her mound, and she don't seem to mind. So I move my lips down kissing her neck, I can hear her breath pick up, almost moaning. I can tell she wants me. And I know my hard on pressing against her she can tell that I want her._

_Then she gently pushes me away, my signal to stop. So I move slightly away from her, just far enough away for her comfort but close enough that I can continue my assault quickly._

"_Michel I'm not ready for this I told you." She says, blushing. Right, but my body wants her, how could she deny me, this fragile little girl. I could crush her. If we don't hurry this up I will end up hurting her, the moon is almost completely up, she knows what happens to me when it's up._

"_If you love me" I lean back into her neck, kissing so softly, she pushes me away more roughly, trying to get her point across. I move away yet again but this time I groan in frustration._

"_And if you really love me Michel you would just stop"_

_I look into her chocolate brown eyes, and sigh. I twirl her beautiful long curly brown hair. She smiles; she must think I have given up._

_I have about one hour before the moon is completely up._

"_I love you Michel" She leans in and kisses me, I take it a step further; I pick her up and put her on the bed.  
Bella then giggles thinking this just one of the games, but I am tired of these games. I get on top, this time I use my full force, I grab her hands and yank them up over her head, hand hold them there with my left hand._

"_Michel stop! This isn't funny. Please Michel!" She already knows, how sad.  
I rip her shirt off, I hear her cry out in pain. She tries to fight against me, thrashing her body, struggling to get her hands free. But it's pointless my strength is fifty times stronger than hers. She is just hurting herself._

"_Please Michel, I thought you loved me" She cries, tears falling down her cheek, smearing her makeup. I can see it in her eyes, the betrayal, and the hurt I am causing. But what do I care, I am getting what I want.  
"I lied" Her eye go wide then it's like she shut down, I crushed her simply with words. She stops fighting and lets me get on with what I want._

_I finish up; I throw some blankets at her._

_Bella's eyes are empty, cold. There are tears streaming down her face as she covers up. She doesn't look at me directly; good I don't need to feel guilt. She did this to herself. All she had to do was give it up._

_I take one last look at her, I never seen her so cold and empty, I took her soul. It doesn't bother me that much.  
I jump out her window, and howl at the moon._

We are back in Phoenix, my pack and I followed a false lead that led us to New York, then to Michigan.  
When Bella put me in _'prison'_, I had to get pay back so I had her parents killed. My right wing wolf Kevin did the deed for me. He made it look like a drunk driver.

I was in prison for a few hours then my pack got me out, another upside to being a werewolf, friends in high places.

My mate Kendra walks up to me, her white blonde hair hangs to her hips, which are swaying ever so seductively. She is slender but has all the right curves, perfect hips for us to have some pups. My Kendra was bitten by another werewolf which is the common way to be changed, very few are born werewolves. I was one of the few, thus giving me the advantage and making me an alpha. I found her when we were in Florida, another false lead to where Bella was.

"She gave birth to twins while in foster care." She says to me.

"What?" I ask shocked. I have some pups out there. They would be two by now close to three. Wow, I would take them away then finish Bella off. I am sure that Kendra will make a better mother considering that they are werewolves and Bella is not.

"Yeah, she had to stay here a year after she got emancipated from the courts then she moved."

"Do you know where?" I ask intensely, I have to find her now, more than before.

"Not yet, she obviously knows that you would be looking for her. She covered her tracks well. No one knows where she went; she told everyone a different story. Some say she went to Seattle. Other says Orlando."

I nod my head. I stand up feeling the burning sensation throughout my body; I howl to the full moon, my pack follows my lead. The rip of our skin follows suit.

**Edward POV**

All day excitement ran through me. She said that she likes me too much. Bella Swan likes me more than just another guy.

Throughout the day I would peak in Angela's mind, considering I couldn't read Bella's. Frustrating as that is, I think I prefer it this way; it gives her more mystery and excitement. I can actually get to know her from talking to her, something I have never done since being a vampire.

One time when entering Angela's mind, I caught them in a conversation about me, it was after my dramatic appearance to get her attention.

"You should feel so cool Bella; Edward doesn't talk to anyone, unless he is turning them down. It's so weird too, half the time they didn't get the whole question out before he tell them ever so politely that he isn't looking for anyone." _Oh Bella you have no idea, not that I am into him much I love my Benny._

"I will give in to the fact that he is absolutely hot, and I would gladly go out with him, but I have two kids to worry about, and I don't want drama and that's what high school boys create, drama." Bella's voice echoes in her mind.

_Drama, girl, Edward is so amazing and polite I wouldn't think drama when it came to him._

I smile at Angela's thoughts, but it bothers me that Bella would think that. Then again I am a vampire, it can get complicated. We do drink animal blood, but it doesn't always sustain us. Plus Jasper is the newest to our way of life, which could get complicated. Dam, I am not a high school boy, but I would most likely make her life more complicated. But she is just so memorizing. The way she walks and talks. How she is so fragile even entices me.

Lunch arrives and I see Bella across the cafeteria, furthest away from every one, but not close to where my family is sitting. Jessica and Angela are eating with her, dam I want to talk to her I have to be with her.

_Go sit with her Edward, I think you will get your answer _Alice says in my mind. I smile to her, and then make my way to Bella's table.

I can her then laughing at something, they are talking about boys and how Bella needs to go shopping with them, but she tells them she doesn't have time for fun stuff like that, Piper and Chris get bored too quickly.  
Wow, she doesn't like doing much without them, what a wonderful women, her kids come first.

"Good day ladies, may I sit with you?" I ask a sweetly as I could, Jessica and Angela's jaws drop at the sight of me. Bella almost did but then she got her composer back.

"Yeah sure" She gestures to a chair away from her, sorry Bella not going to happen.

_Oh my god Edward Cullen is sitting at this table, wanting to talk to Bella, oh my_ _god_ Jessica, what a normal teen, so boring.

_Bella so needs to give him a chance, come on Ang think of something so they can talk alone_ Angela the sweet heart.

"Thank you" I reply and sit next to Bella.

Bella clears her throat I think she is trying to get Jessica and Angela back to the conversation.

"So what are you guys planning for this weekend?" She starts a conversation, clearly ignoring me, so I just watch her.

She flings her hair out of her face, her waist long curly brown hair, I just want to touch it, play with it. She is wearing a cute blue t-shirt and nice tight fitting blue jeans.

"Ben is taking me out to Port Angelus, he won't tell me where, it's a surprise" Angela answers Bella.  
He is planning a romantic dinner then taking her to the beach then giving her a promise ring at sunset. I have been hearing his plans for the past several weeks. He has a lot of money into this, it's for an anniversary, I wish that I could do that with Bella have a nice romantic date. I have to get her to yes.

"That's awesome, I am going shopping in Seattle with my dad, he's picking me up Friday right after school and then we will be spending the weekend there." Jessica loves her dad, she greatly missing him and wishes that she was living with him. It was her mom's fault that her parents divorced. Her mother cheated on her dad with a mechanic in Port Angeles.

"What are you doing Bella?" Jessica asks Bella, I am still looking at Bella, ignoring every thought in the cafeteria, only concentrating on her.

"Um, a family friend, the twins and I are going out and doing stuff." She says quickly. Wait she is going to go on a date with someone, but can't go with me. What the hell? Wait, the kids are going also, oh I get it. Ok I feel better about this.

_I can say that I am going to talk to Ben and make Jess come with me_

"Cool, hey I think I am going to see what Ben is up to, Jess you coming with" Angela says winking at Jessica,

_Oh Jess please understand, please_ Angela pleads in her head.

_Oh smart think Ang, I will tell her that after we get out of hearing range._ .

"Yeah, see you later Bella" Jessica says.

"Yeah bye" Bella says, clearly understanding why they left.

"They did that so we could talk, that was really nice of them" I state trying to get a conversation going, and that is all I can come up with.

"Oh, aren't you smart, did you read their mind to figure that one out." She says sarcastically not looking at me, and then it looks at me, trying to get a rise out of me I suppose. It does at first, thinking she knows about me, and then I hear the sarcasm, oh it's going to be like that.

"Yeah I guess you could say that"

"Nice, so what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I think you really like me, but you are afraid that I am going to cause you too much drama."

Her jaw drops and a gasp of air escapes, shit she caught that, shit I said too much.

"Whatever" She gets up and leaves.

I let her get a little ways ahead of me then I go after her.

"Come on Bella, just one date" I plead, I just want to get to know her more. I just want to spend every second with her, the day I saw her at our table I knew that she was the one for me.

"No" She picks up speed, but I don't notice that much it's still slow to me.

"Why?" I touch her shoulder trying to get her stop and look at me; she turns to me and looks at me hard right into my eyes sending me into a trance. I am so caught up with her; her face is round, and her big brown eyes, that compliment the face, along with her short round nose, Agh, so beautiful.

"Edward, maybe later after I have been here for a little while"

"Ok" I smile. _Yes_ I begin to jump for joy on the inside. I am going to talk to her every day the entire time just find out more about her and she can know more about me except the vampire stuff.

We walk to class together, we talk about random stuff like hobbies, she says her only hobby is her kids, and when she talks about them, you can hear it in voice how much she adores them. We have music in common we like a variety of genres.

I ask her about the family friend.

"Oh um well they live in La Push" She says in an uncomfortable voice. So what they are Quileute no big thing.  
"What's their name?" I ask the follow up question.

Bella makes a face, like she could get sick.

"Billy Black, his Son Jacob is the one taking us out." She answers and looks at me like she is expecting something.

Black, Black, _oh_ _jeez_ Black was the last name of the Quileute that we made a treaty with. Is that why she is uncomfortable because she knows the story or legend in her eyes? No, no way or she wouldn't even talk to me.

"Do you know them?" Bella asks.

"No, it doesn't ring a bell" she looks at me skeptically. Ok maybe she does know something. But then she smiles, the most wonderful smile. I want to always see that smile on her face.

I walk her to gym the last class of the day then after school got out I walk Bella to her car.

"Thanks Edward it's nice to know there are still gentlemen." She smiles that wonderful smile at me.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Bella" I give her a smile, then shut her door and watch her drive off.  
I turn around and walk to my Volvo where my family is patiently waiting for me.

"So did you get your answer?" Alice asks smiling.

"She said she wants to be her for a little while before going out on a date with me" I reply.

"How is it going to work? You are a vampire and she is a human." Rose asks with concern. She doesn't want me to slip and kill Bella, leaving her two children without her.

"Rose trust me it's going to work out" Alice tell Rose, still continuing to smile.

We get into the car and drive home.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow there have been lots of story favorites and story alert and i am very flattered by it thank you i am glad that you like my story so much. I hope i dont displease you anytime soon

* * *

Chapter 10  
Bella POV

Today is Saturday, Jake reschedule our date thing for today so that we could do a picnic thing. Also that Seth could join us as well.

My house is now the main house for their gatherings because Seth besides Sam has imprinted and Seth can't bear to be away from Piper, and Piper actually is starting this fit throwing thing when Seth isn't around. It sucks, because she is now discovering how strong she is.

And Seth never wanting her to be unhappy gives in, spoiling her.

I really hate this imprinting, I feel like Seth putting his nose where is doesn't belong. For an example when I went to put Piper in the corner for a time out because she colored on the wall. Seth ignored me and took her outside to play. I could have murdered him; I didn't though I did kick him out for the day.

Eleven AM, and I am loading the twins in the car. We are driving down to La Push and having a picnic at the beach.

They are very excited, considering we lived in the heart of Arizona; they have never seen a beach and played in ocean water.

And with this though in mind, it reminds me of when my dad, mom and me would come and visit Billy and go on fishing trips. This was before my parents decided to move to Phoenix, I can't even remember why we decided to move there in the first place.

Fifteen minute drive and we arrive at Billy's place. It's a small red house. But it is big enough for the three kids he had. The two oldest twin girls are off having their own life. You can see the garage hiding behind some bushes to the right side of the house.

I get out, seeing Seth nearly burst out of the house, with an irritated Jacob following behind him; well he looked irritable till he saw me. This made me a little wry I really didn't need another guy falling for me.

"Hey guys" I call out.

"Hey" they reply together.

I get Piper out first only because she is close to tearing the seat belts to shreds. She gets out and jumps into Seth's arms. It makes me upset to think my daughter will never experience the dating world never have that first break up. I won't be able to sit on her bed eating ice cream with her. But then I know she will always be safe. That and I am sure they will fight and I will have the ice cream then.

Unbuckling Chris and letting him out, he stays by me, my little protector I like to call him.

Jake grabs a basket off the stair leading into his house and we walk towards the beach.

Seth and Piper are ahead of Jake, Chris and me. She keeps asking him questions, such as: what's it is like to be a wolf? Does it hurt to phase? What's your favorite color?

Where and earth has she hear the word phase before? I wonder to myself.

Chris is getting fascinated with Jacob, not by asking questions, but he is just staring, like studying his movements. And then he would mimic him. I found it adorable, and chuckled.

We arrive at the beach and Piper runs straight for the water, I went to go after her but Seth beat me too it.

I feel pain fill my heart, that's my job. I am her mother. But I don't say anything; he is closer if we want to get technical. Jake wraps his arm around me; my face must read with pain. I don't push him away its nice being comforted, this is about my babies.

It's not too long though before Chris gets tired of how close Jake is and pushes him away, I giggle so does Jake.  
I then chase Chris out to the water where Seth and Piper are. Then out of now where Jake runs past me and jumps over Chris.

Chris doesn't scream, most likely expecting it, but he still watches with amazement.

We play in the water what feels like ages. But we get hungry so we get out and dig into the basket Jake has brought for us.

He had put stuff in there that make sandwiches, and some chips sodas.

Piper ate mostly chips, and Chris copied Jake on what he was eating, which was a turkey sandwich and a bag of Doritos. I chuckle thinking well I know who his role model is going to be.

"No mama, Edward" Pipers says then pops another chip in her mouth.

I froze, what did she just say?

"Oh yeah, I can't wait for that, how much longer?" Chris responds.

Jake looks at Seth, then they look at me.

"What, I'm allowed a personal life" They so didn't need to know I have the serious hots for a vampire. Chris and Piper giggle, great, just great. I smile at them, please keep this to yourselves.

They nod their head in agreement.

After we got done eating back out to the water, well I didn't go because I am deep in thought, my kids want Edward.

Then I hear a throat clearing. I look up to see Jake standing in the suns way.

"Bella can we talk?" He asks unsure of himself.

"Yeah Jake, you are more than welcome to talk to me without asking." I smile that friendly smile that seems to always make people more comfortable.

"Well, are you seeing someone at school?" Gesh he sounds upset. He sits next to me.

"No, I am not why?" I try to smother a giggle.

"Well, I was wondering if next weekend if we could go on a date just me and you?" He asks.

"I don't know Jake." I answer honestly.

"What don't you know?" He asks upset. Great, why on earth do I have to attract guys that get upset with rejection? Well, I really didn't reject Edward, I should just go out with Jake, have dinner see a movie. I mean what's the worst that could happen?

"Yeah Jake that sound ok, just as friends' right?" Trying to make it clear that I just want to be friends.

He face reads of excitement I think it doesn't matter what we go as.

"Yeah that's fine." He gets back up and back to the water.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you so much for the reviews, and she does have something special but you wont see for a few chapters. Again i hope that you will enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11

The week goes by fantastic. During school Edward walked me to my every class, I don't know how he did it, but he did. The he would walk me to my car, open the door and shut it. He would also ask me questions about my kids, about my parents, what Phoenix was like. My favorite questions, not really, were when he asked questions about me personally, strangely though I answered every single one. Something about his eyes, they amaze me, making me answer his questions without hesitation.

Arriving at my house which is now wolf central, the do the schooling here. I am talking to contractors to add onto the house so that of Billy or anyone else stays to long they have somewhere to sleep.

Walking through the door what is becoming a normal routine, Billy and Sue (Leah and Seth's mom) assigning homework to everyone. My two adorable children listening, they have been learning everything the wolves are and actually understanding it. Yeah it freaks me out every now and then.

"Hey guys" I call to them.

"Hey Bella" The call back, but Piper and Chris come give me a hug and kiss. Then I head to the kitchen. Jacob follows me in after one finally thing from Billy.

"Bella we are still on for tonight?" He asks me.

_Shit_ I completely forgot, but I make sure he can't read that in my expression.

"Yes of course when do we head out?" Great now I have to shower, shave and pick out date cloths, though we are going just as friends so I can skip the shave.

"About 7, is that ok with you?" He has the biggest grin on his face, great I am totally going to have to ruin the date to tell him that we can only be friends.

"Yeah that's great." I return a smile. Jacob goes out to the living room where only Billy and Seth remain.

My wonderful kids are drilling them with questions. Piper is asking Billy about the English lesson, and Chris is asking Seth and now Jake about wolves.

I sigh and lean against the kitchen counter, and drift off to never, never land which stars Edward.

Every morning when I arrive at school he greats me with that wonderful partial smile, also before and after classes, during lunch and Biology. In lunch Angela and Jessica have joined us again, but also Ben. I cringe because of the next person, Mike. Today at lunch Edward was glaring at Mike with a very deadly stare. It made my day; well Edward always makes my day.

Why does Edward have to be a vampire? He doesn't even seem to be one, well minus the eye color change and the death cold touch, I only know about the touch because I have the case of being a klutz around him, so he always has to catch me before I fall.

He is so perfect and smart, even funny. I getting out of my day dream I go upstairs getting ready for the date with Jacob.

Edwards POV

A week has gone by, and it has been great, well better than great. I am the perfect gentleman. I carry her books to every class, I also walk her to her every class. I do this by dazzling my teachers in to letting me leave early.  
By midweek Angela and Jessica started sitting with us again, then Angela's boyfriend Ben joined us. He is a very gentle soul. Everything went perfect on their date; Angela flashes the beautiful diamond heart ring to everyone.

The worst part though is that Mike asked Jessica out so yesterday he began to sit with us. But it was today that I almost lost control and snapped his neck.

I see Mike walking towards the table with Jessica.

_"Now that I am closer to her, maybe I have chance. Oh great Edward Cullen is with her again. God are those two dating. Jessica said they weren't." _

They sit down at the table and Jessica emerges herself into the conversation that Angela and Bella are having.

Gosh, how could this lovely young lady date such a skuzzy guy like Mike? Especially after what he did to Bella.

_Jeez, Bella looks hot today, I have to tap that._ Mike thinks to himself.

I low growl escapes me but it's my look that gets Mike back tracing and back to thinking about Jessica.

I go back to admiring Bella, today she has her hair in a pony tails and she is wearing a blue tang top and blue jeans and her sweater is tied to her waist. The waist I want to wrap my arms around.

All day today I would ask her questions to get her attention, so why should now be any different I really want her to look at me.

"Bella, what's your favorite color?"She turns to me with a breath taking smile, her chocolate browns eyes wide with excitement, dazzling me speechless.

"I would say blue, and what's yours?" She asks still smiling.

"I also like blue, but mostly because how it looks on you." I smile a partial smile.

Bella blushes a deep red, and then turns back and dives back into the conversation with Ben and Angela.  
Edward and Bella are so cute together. They so need to start dating, they practically already are. Angela thinks.  
I give her a warm smile; yeah I really want to be dating her.

Lunch ends and I walk Bella to her locker getting her books from her and then we walk to Biology.  
Nothing new in bio I quiz Bella more on her life.

School is now at an end and I walk Bella to her car she throws her bag in then gives me a hug. At first I am shocked because she has never done anything like this before. But after a second I wrap my arms around her to return the hug. I am careful not to crush her; I can feel how fragile she is under my arms.

She smiles "Thanks Edward you are absolutely amazing. See you Monday" I watch her drive away with a huge grin on my face, our relationship is moving forward, or well our friendship is growing.

Walking back to my Volvo where my siblings are waiting for me yet again.

"Oh Edward you so amazing" Emmet chuckles. I growl and hit him in the shoulder; if he was human it would have broken off.

"Jeez Just joking. A little sensitive aren't you." He says still laughing as we climb into the car.

"Swear to the heaven and earth if you damage her in any way Edward I will pull limb from limb till your nothing then set you on fire." Rose, she has this over proactive thing with humans, especially ones with children.

"I have no intentions of hurting her" I say exasperated it's been this same routine all week.

"Well, I am just warning you" Rose says.

Everyone is laughing, because of this new found fascination I have for Bella and also because of the hard time Rose is giving me


	12. Chapter 12

OK so i want to thank you guys for the reviews. And i hope that i dont let you guys down. This next chapter was a little difficult writting and trying to edit it so i hope that it is ok. PLease leave reviews i like to read what you guys are thinking.

As for my story going to explose well, its going to do a little explosion in this chapter here,

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Jacob opens the car door for me; the restaurant in Port Angeles. Walking in I feel that we have stepped back in time, like back to the fifties maybe. We walk up to the hostess who is staring at Jake. If she doesn't watch it her eyes are going to pop out of their sockets.

He greets her and asks for a table, she finally composed herself and showed us to a table.

"Well, this is an interesting place; may I ask how you found it?" I ask trying to start conversation.

"Um, well Sam suggested it; this is where he asked Emily to marry him" He swallows hard. Great he can't be thinking that we have something like that going on.

"How nice" I smile warmly, trying to hide my worries.

The waitress comes up, and her eyes have literally popped out of her skull when they set on Jake. She is beautiful; a girl like her is what Jake should go for not someone like me.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asks Jake directly.

"Um a Sprite" he answers then looks at me. He must notice that she is trying to hit on him.

"Ok I will get that for you." She goes to walk away.

"Excuse me" I say with authority, yeah she might be older than me but I have been through more.

"Oh sorry" She say with fake sincerity.

"Yeah I bet you are." I sigh trying to gain back some composer, "I would like a sprite also please."

"Yeah can do" She walks away.

"I am sorry I had no idea…" Jacob begins. I laugh a little.

"Jake that is to be expected considering how gorgeous you are."

He blushes "I think the only one here that is gorgeous is you Bella."

I sigh "Jake I think we should talk."

"Look I know that you haven't had the best experiences with wolves but please just give me a chance."

"Jacob I would love nothing more than give you a chance. And the whole wolf thing has nothing to do with why I don't want you as nothing more than just a friend. I don't want to be hurt. I won't be able to handle it if you left me." I say, trying to be as gentle as I can but I have a feeling that it came out wrong.

Before Jake can respond the waitress brings our drinks to us.

"What would you like to eat?"

"A steak with fries." Jake says not looking at her or me. Dam I hurt him, how can I make this better. I am pretty sure though that he'll hate me when he finds out that I am totally falling for his enemy a vampire. Great Bella dig yourself a bigger grave.

I order the same as Jake, and then she leaves.

"What makes you think I would leave you?"

"Jake, you haven't imprinted on me, meaning that I am not the one for you. We don't belong together. Someone out there is the one for you. And when she comes along whenever that may be, you will leave. You will be sorry but you can't help it. I understand that, so to avoid that I just want to be friends." I say warmly meaning every word of it. I do like Jake he has been great since I have moved here. He has helped me with the kids; he put my house in order. I love having him around, but it's just not to be more than that.

He takes a deep breath. "I understand. You are right, but I am glad that we can be friends."

I smile "Yes so am I"

"So, do you know who this Edward is that your kids are excited about?"

I see the waitress with our food, thank you lord.

She puts the food down and we dig in. It's absolutely wonderful.

"And to answer your question, yes I do know who they are talking about." I say between bites. I really wish we could avoid this conversation but when I do decide to actual go out with the god creature Edward I think that he should be prepared.

"Who is he?" Of course he would ask that. Gosh what do I say, well the truth will come out sooner or later, might as well be sooner.

"Well, his name is Edward Cullen." I look right in Jakes eyes; it immediately hit him on who Edward is.

"Bella, you know what he is." His voice is shaky, and then his hands follow.

"Jake calm down ok. I can't help who I fall for."

"SO YOU ACTUALLY LIKE A BLOODSUCKER!" He yells.

Everyone gets quiet and looks at us.

"Goodbye Jake." I say calmly and get up and walk away. I don't have a ride home but I don't care, he really hurt me. I should have expected that though I mean really they are enemies.

I walk out of the restaurant, every set of eyes are on me as I walk out. On the street the tears begin to steam down my face.

I understand that it's not the best thing to fall for a vampire, but it's not like he is a bad vampire. I forget every time that I am around him that he is one. I know that I probably should be with Jake, but I can't, I want to be with Edward. If I am going to give someone a chance it's going to be Edward.

I finally look at my surroundings, dam where the hell am I? I can hear noising coming from a building just up a head. I walk closer and realize that it is a bar, great. I quickly turn the other way, till I heard nothing and see no one. I sit on the cold pavement sidewalk.

The tears are coming down more frequently, I mess everything up. I don't know what triggered this but everything that I have been holding back is coming out.

My family gone, I have nothing. My kids deserve so much better they deserve a mother ten times better than me. They deserve to have a father and grandparents. I lost my parents, my parents.

I cried for a long time, still no Jacob. I know he can find me; he does have a seriously good sense of smell.

I take my cell out, great I have 10 missed calls, and I completely forgot that I had it on silent. All the calls but two are from my kids, the other two are from a number that I don't recognize.

I call my kids back.

"MOM! Are you ok?" Piper asks.

"Yeah baby I ok. Have you heard from Jake?"

"Yea, the ass is right here."

The freaking jerk, he left me here. I know that I hurt him a little but shit. The tears are welding back up.

"Bella?" He rusty voice comes through the phone.

"Thank for leaving me here." I say acidly.

"I couldn't find you I thought you got a ride home I looked for you everywhere."

In the back ground I hear Chris yell "Don't worry mom Edward is picking you up he will be there in five four three two…"

Sure enough and silver Volvo pulled up next to me.

**Jake POV**

"Bella, you know what he is." My voice is shaky, and then my hands tremble. I am trying so hard not to phase right here and now. I don't want to hurt her.

"Jake calm down ok. I can't help who I fall for." She says sincerely, but I explode.

"SO YOU ACTUALLY LIKE A BLOODSUCKER!" How can she fall for such a creature?

The restaurant gets dead quiet; I can guarantee that everyone is looking at us. And by the way Bella is looking around, I am right.

"Goodbye Jake." She says, then gets up and walks away. Everyone is looking at her, including me. Instantly I calm down. What have I done? I shouldn't be mad at her. I mean I wish she could fall for me but she is completely right I shouldn't involve myself with someone that I will hurt in the future. But way of all things she could fall for, why a bloodsucker?

It's not like the Cullen's are horrible, the legend about them tells about how calm and gentle they are. I just hate them because they made our wolf genes kick in.

Everyone is back to their own lives and the waitress comes with the check.

"She doesn't deserve a guy like you." She says with a warm smile.

'No it's the other way around I don't deserve her."

She sits down across from me where Bella should be if I would have just let it be.

"No, she completely tossed you for another guy."

"She wasn't mine in the beginning." I got up and paid the bill and went outside. I am expecting her to be at the car, but when I go there she wasn't. I tried to follow her sent but I couldn't find it. I searched for an hour before I went back to her house. She must have gotten a ride home.

I entered the house, Chris came out of nowhere and punched me in the groin and I fell to the floor.

"How dare you do that to my mom?" He walks off to Piper who is on the phone with someone. Then I hear a click she must have hung up.

"Well son how do you feel?" My dad's voice comes from the right of me.

"Like crap."

"Yeah well you should."

I finally get up and sit in the couch, Seth comes beside me.

"Sorry man, but I think you should have handled that better. I mean I know that he isn't the best kind of creature but he isn't the worst of his kind."

I sat there for what seem like hours, Piper and Chris didn't say a word but you could tell they are talking to each other. Over the past week they discovered that they don't need to touch each other anymore to talk to one another.

The phone starts to ring and Piper quickly answers.

"MOM! Are you ok?"

I hear her low mumble, but mostly I hear her saying my name. I quickly go over to the phone hoping that Piper gives it to me.

"Yea, the ass is right here." She says looking right at me. Gosh you would never in a thousand years think that she was only two. I take the phone from her,

"Bella?"

"Thank for leaving me here." She spits to me. But I can hear that she is crying. I am the worst think in the world.

"I couldn't find you I thought you got a ride home I looked for you everywhere." I say in a pleading voice. I should have looked harder.

At that moment Chris yells at the top of his lungs, "Don't worry mom Edward is picking you up he will be there in five four three two…"

Then the phone hangs up, great I should have been the one picking her up, I should be there. I have to make this up to her.

"Don't worry Jake, men always make mistakes, she has already forgiven you, by the time she gets home she will be all better." Piper says to me, and then she skips over to Seth.

**Edwards POV**

I pulled my car up to where she is sitting; you can see the tears streaming down her face. That dog, I am going to murder him, how could her hurt someone as precious and kind as her.

She gets up and opens my door.

"Thanks Edward." Her hoarse voice says.

"It's my pleasure." I say, she looks gorgeous. She has her hair straightened, white sweater, and some black dress pants with heals that match.

"Yeah, I feel stupid, here I am, correction, I was on a date and I told you that I wasn't ready to date." She laughs one hard laugh.

"The babysitter at your house told me that you guys are only friends." I say, hoping that she gets the hint it doesn't bother me. It doesn't, I mean she needs to have other relationships, besides we aren't exactly a couple. I hope that we will be soon but we aren't yet so I have no right to be upset.

"Was it a girl?" She asks with a smile playing at her lips.

"Yeah, why?" I ask confused by the question. Shouldn't she know her babysitter was a female, she did hire her right?

A smile breaks across her face, what a wonderful smile it is.

"That my friend was my daughter." She turns her head to me; her smile grows wider with reading my face I presume. I am at a loss of words. How can her two year old daughter be the one who answered the phone?

"She isn't your typical tow year old. My son is just as advanced."

"Oh"

**Bella's POV**

His face is still in shock, I chuckle. I wonder what he is thinking, I wonder if he is mad at me or at Jake.

"What did my daughter say to you?" I ask.

"That you were on a date, and that I should go and pick you up because you were left here. Also that she can't wait to meet me." He says still confused

"Yeah, um, may I ask you something?" I have to know how much he likes me before I go and let him meet my children. No matter how much my Chris and Piper want to meet him.

"Yeah"

I sigh, ok here goes nothing. "How much do you like me?"

He smiles "On what scale?"

"1 to 10"

He smile grows wider "100"

I laugh,

"How much do you like me?" He looks at me seriously, like I am so kind of mystery.

"On what scale?" Ask jokingly.

"1 to 10" He plays along. I can feel myself getting ready to blush

"100" then of course just as I knew it, I blushed 3 kinds of red.

"Is that why the guy left, because you told him that you like me?" He voice has an edge to it, but I can't be sure.

"Well not exactly." I say, not liking where this conversation is going. But I might as well get it out of the way. You should always start relationships with honesty.

"Then what?" Now his voice is full of curiosity.

"He didn't care about another guy in the picture; he cared more about what that guy is." I say, I wonder if he will pick up on that.

"And what would that be?" His voice is on edge. Yeah he picked up on it.

"Um well see, you know what Jake is right?" I laugh nervously.

"Do you know?" He voice is getting threatening now.

"Yes, he turns into a wolf." I say with honesty,

"So you really do know what I am" He voice is now full of sadness.

"How long have you known?" Edward asks.

"Since the second or third day I met you." I reply hoping that he doesn't freak.

"And you never cared." His voice is in awe.

"No," I look directly in his eyes, they read of happiness.

"You know I had this feeling you knew because you never flinched when I touched you and when you talked about the Blacks…" He is overjoyed.

"You know, I kept forgetting that you are a vampire because you treated me so well." I giggle I am so happy that we can be honest to each other. I am so glad that this is in the open. It's like something lifted off of me that I never knew was there and can be happy. I look at the window and see that we are at my house.

"Well I will see you at school tomorrow" He is still holding a smile.

"Yeah, but where do we stand?" I ask, I don't know what we are, are we still friends or are we more. I don't know if I am completely ready for that, but I am ready to be something more than just his friend. Great I am complicated.

"Well, we could be more than friends, but I don't know what you want, and that's what really matters. What do you want?" He asks. God he is such a freaking miracle.

"I want to be more than friends but I don't know if I am ready to date."

"Well, I ask that you don't date anyone other than me when you are ready." He says, but there is a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

But I smile I like the idea but I should add a little more to it. "Ok, but you can't date anyone either, also…" I stop in mid track; ok I am really pushing it.

"Anything Bella…" He whispers, pulling my hands into his.

"That we announce that we are boyfriend and girlfriend, I know it sounds stupid…" I blush even more; I feel his cold hand brush my hair out of my face. I can't read his expression it's like he can hear something but he is trying to block it out.

"Bella, I would be more than honored to be your boyfriend." He leans in closer, as do I when I hear,

"NO LET HER BE CHRIS!"

Edward has this odd expression about him as he looks out the window to my children

"They are werewolves?"

"How did you know?" I asked shocked I never told him

"Mom, can we please meet him!" Chris howls,

**Edwards POV**

_Yes! Piper, Edward is here with mom, come on we have to go out there._

_No, let then have some time to talk._

_They are only getting ten minutes_

_Whatever Chris_

I ignore what I hear in my head, I had to be crazy,

"Bella, I would be more than honored to be your boyfriend." I lean in I want to kiss her, I have wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on her, and she began to lean in also,

_We can't have them kiss yet_

_Yes we can let mom have this moment, stop being so over protective_

_No_

Then I hear the door fling open and a piercing scream

"NO LET HER BE CHRIS!"

I am guessing this is Pipers scream.

_Hi Edward I am Chris, and my sister Piper, I know you can read minds so yeah. I just want you to know my sister and I are werewolves, but not like the Quileute's_

I lean a little ways away from Bella,

"They are werewolves?" I ask in complete shock.

"How did you know?" She copies my voice.

"Mom, can we please meet him!" Chris howls,

She sighs "Yes hun"

"Um, well, you don't mind do you?" She asks.

"No of course not. We are boyfriend and girlfriend I think I should meet them." I smile lightening up the mood.

I get out of the car and go to her side to open it for her but her little boy that is supposed to be two, but looks seven, already is opening it.

"Thanks so much baby." Bella says picking him up,

"I am a gentleman" he smiles and kisses Bella on the cheek.

She laughs and puts him down but takes his hand.

"Chris this is Edward."He smiles wide

"Hi Edward" he puts his hand out so I take it.

"Nice to meet you." I say shaking his hand.

"_Little Brat, I will get you back. Can't you ever just let mom be."_

"_They will kiss, but it wasn't time yet, it has to be a more romantic setting. It has to be perfect for mom._

Piper lets a low growl out, as she leaves the house with a wolf guy,

_God, wow I guess I can see why Bella would be attracted to him. Gosh this is awkward, never met a vampire face to face before._

"Come on Seth I want to properly introduce myself," Piper smiles at me.

"Ok sweetie." Seth says, giving in to her. That's when I see Bella slightly cringe, and realize Seth has imprinted on her. I have heard some stories about it, amazing, but I am amazed to see it firsthand.

"Hi Edward I am Piper." She also holds out her hand. I take it.

"Nice to meet you miss Piper." I smile; she walks over to Chris whom is standing next to Bella.

They look a lot like her but at the same time they don't. Chris and Piper are the same height. Piper has jet black hair but her mother curls, and has green eyes. Chris has his mothers brown hair and chocolate eyes but lacks the curls.

Bella is looking at them, they are her world; you can see it in her eyes.

"Well there you guys met him are you happy?" She asks with a laugh.

"Yes, mama will you tuck us in." Chris gives a puppy dog face.

"You bet I will." She continues to hold their hands when she kisses my cheek.

"Good night Edward. See you Monday." She smiles and walks into her house, when a very tall and beefy guy, the wolf who left her. I let a slight growl escape my lips.

"Bella I am so sorry." _Please forgive me, I will be best friends with the parasite if that's what it takes._

"Jake its fine, but I think you should be talking to Edward, pay for the gas." She looks back at me smiles and then back to the house.

He sulks his way back to me, Seth is still standing here, but he is jittery he wants to tuck Piper in before she falls asleep.

"Thank you for getting her." He pulls out his wallet.

"No need man; I am just glad she is safe."

_Man he better be better than what she has had_ This Jacob kid thinks, inquiring me to get curious and ask.

"Who is their father?"_Bella don't kill me._

"I presume you know about the werewolves." Jake says.

"Children of the moon, yes" I say remembering the legends; most of them are extinct thanks to the Volturi.

"Well, Bella fell in love with one, she knew what he was, not really sure how. But anyway, he raped her, then she got pregnant, then her parents died. And all this happened within months of each other."

I stagger a little bit, how could so many things happen to one person?

"So they don't know about their father other than that?" I ask still in shock.

"Yeah, we have been trying to research about them but there isn't anything much about them. Bella refuses to talk about it. Every time we try she changes the subject."

"Well, I am going to pretend I don't know anything and maybe she will tell me."

"Let's hope it's soon because I have a feeling that whoever he is looking for her. Chris keeps getting visions about him coming here and he is been telling us about Bella's nightmares."

I nod my head and say good bye and head home.

I'm a little overwhelmed with all this information that I have just received. Bella, this wonderful women that I have been talking to for a while now has been raped, and had her parents die. On top of that he is after her. But it doesn't scare me. It makes me want to closer to her, to be there for those two kids that love their mother so much.

I will be there dam it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

It's been a few months, my life is great. Edward drives me to and from school, he and the wolf pack get along pretty well, and for my children they love him to death. They call him dad. It shocked me at first but now it's just part of the routine. They still look seven, I am glad they haven't grown anymore.

My house is now being repainted because of the new addition. We now have two bathrooms and three new bedrooms one upstairs and the other two downstairs. Today is another day, I wake up in Edwards embrace but his features are full of worry.

"What's wrong?"

"You were screaming in your dreams again." He says with the worry that is on his face.

"Oh, I don't remember dreaming." I say with frustration, this is the fifth time this month I have screamed in my dreams, but I can't remember what I was dreaming. Edward frowns at this, but then smiles.

"Well I am going to make breakfast." He kisses my forehead, which is as far as we have gone, mostly thanks to my darling son who always comes in and breaks up our moments so we kind of gave up on that. But I think he does this because I know I'm not completely ready, but I know I should be I mean for god sake he lives with me basically.

"Ok" I say to him.

He unravels me and leaves the room; I continue to lie on the bed.

It's Saturday morning, Edward is planning something for a family outing. I feel so horrible, I still haven't given Edward the signal that I am ready for a real relationship, my kids adore him, Jake and the pack have accepted him, but yet I cannot bring myself to say I love you Edward, to go on a date just me and him. I mean he sleeps with me at night, I can handle him being around all night and day every second of everyday but I am scared to death to except that we are in love though it's totally clear.

I am so afraid; I know he is nothing like Michel, obviously. But I am just; I should protect myself from getting hurt. But then again Chris would not love him like a father if he was to hurt me. I sigh, I am going to go on a date with him tell him I love him and that's that. I get out of bed and dress in some casual clothes when I hear a crashing sound. Déjà voo anyone.

I run downstairs to find, Edward, Chris and Jake rolling on the floor wrestling each other.

"I got you daddy" Chris has Edward pinned with Jake's help; I couldn't hold back my laughter.

They look up at me,

"Hey mom, we didn't wake you up?" Chris gets off Edward. He has that puppy face that I always fall for.

"No I was awake." I reply. Edward jumps off the floor and walks over to me and kisses my cheek.

"So what is the plan for today?" I ask sitting down at the table. Edward gets some eggs out and Piper crinkles her nose.

"What is that horrible smell?" My heart sinks, Michel couldn't eat eggs; it's a werewolf thing, I think.

"I am making eggs." Edward raises an eyebrow, we just had eggs yesterday and she didn't have an issue.

"And to answer your question, I thought you and the kids could meet my family." He has my favorite partial smile.

"YEA!" Piper cheers.

"I get to meet Rose, and Emmet. Oh gosh Chris do you hear this?" Piper is jumping up and down with excitement.

"No not at all Piper, I am deaf in the ears." Chris rolls his eyes.

"Dad can you make pancakes instead." Chris asks, and then sits in his chair.

"Yeah sure" Edward must have read his mind, because he has that look. I hate that, I know he can't read my mind but now Chris, Piper and Edward always have private conversations. But I have discovered just a few days ago that Piper can't read my mind anymore. It upsets her, but I am glad, I can now have some mind privacy and have a few fantasies. Chris can still get visions on my future but that's it.

We have also learned that they have quite a few gifts. Piper can see the past, (she can see my past so they now know about how they were conceived) Chris sees the future, Chris also can see people worst fears and Piper can see their hopes. Chris can't read other peoples' minds but his sisters, and when they do touch each other their power intensifies. I was never really explained how much it does. Which bothers me somewhat but I guess if they want me to know they will tell me.

Jake and Seth join us at the table; Edward puts large plate on the table full of pancakes. We all dig in but Edward, he scrunches his nose; he can't stand human food, because he is a vampire. He turns back to the stove and makes more food.

I hear the door open it seems the rest of the pack have arrived, including their imprints. I notice Jared, the newest wolf, and his imprint also here. I am a little taken back because he didn't want to come here because he was afraid that he would hurt the kids.

"Hey you guys Edward is making breakfast." I smile they all sit down.

"That's why we are here Saturday breakfast." Paul smiles getting a plate of food. Yeah a new thing that has began ever since the packed tasted Edward's cooking a few Saturdays ago and then it was demanded that every Saturday we get together and have breakfast.

Everyone is talking about plans, and the weekend homework Billy assigned. I smile, I have a family the perfect family with its flaws, and I wish that my mom and dad were here to see this.

Edward puts the last of his labors on the table and takes the seat next to me.  
"Edward man this is so freaking good, I am amazed a parasite can cook" Paul laughs.

"And I am surprised a mongrel of your standards would even eat it." Edward smiles back.

This is how they are, calling each other names but not really meaning any of it. It took a few weeks for them to get used to each other, and to get used to the smell of one another.

"Ok, this week Leah and Embry have dishes" Sam tells us.

We all laugh at the sights of their faces, they hate doing dishes but it's only fair, yeah we have a chart of who does dishes when. There have been too many fights about it. I had to get a new table because of them phasing so we had to fix that.

"So when do we go to your house?" I ask.

"Um here in an hour or so." Edward replies.

"Wait you are to his house today?" Seth asks.

"Yes, the kids and I are meeting his family." I answer Seth.

"Can I come?" He asks with a puppy dog face. I look to Edward who is trying to hold back from laughing.  
"I don't care Seth" I sigh.

"Yes" He runs off to the living room.

"Edward, do you want to go out tonight just the two of us?" I eye the table not really sure of his response.

"I would love to." I look up to Edward, his eyes are excited.

"Ok then." We interlink our fingers and join the rest of our family in the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Michel POV

We are just outside of LA, when I see Kendra come into our hotel room.

"You are supposed to be in Phoenix checking out that school." I growl how dare she disobey my orders.

She puts on a wide grin, "I found her my love"

I jump off the bed I was sitting on and Kevin follows.

"Where?" I ask with eagerness, years of searching.

"She moved to Forks Washington. A few months or so ago." She smiles wickedly.

"Have I told you how much I love you" My grin matches hers.

"Not lately." We embrace; I pick her up and toss her to the bed. Kevin leaves, mumbling something about decency.

"Kevin call the pack, tell them to get here pronto." I order him. I sent out teams of two throughout the country searching for her. That makes about 8 teams, for my pack of 16.

"Will do" He shuts the door and I got back to shedding the cloths off of my mate.

Kevin POV

I hate him with a passion; Bella was too good for him. I never believed he hurt her like that till I found her a year ago and she had two kids and you could tell that they were his. I knew from then on I should help hide her. She didn't cover her tracks well, I did that for her. I bribed people that knew about her and where she was with money. I knew that she moved to Forks, I knew that she was still in Phoenix when he got the obsession to hunt her down.

Which was only a year, we were down in Florida on vacation when Michel met Kendra, she got real jealous of Bella, who know why, and you could clearly tell that Michel had no interest in her anymore. But Michel decided to make up this story how he is hunting her down, and that is why we were in Florida, the lie go t so ridicules that he actually believes it himself.

When he sent me to kill her parents I left him but I did not, I just traveled around, but then I heard that her parents died in a car crash because of a drunk driver. Michel thought that I did that. I took credit so that I could stay his right hand man. I don't like to kill people so I don't never have, just made Michel think I did.

He is not the only full werewolf in his pack; I was born this way too. He makes it all about him, we are cousins and I love him but yet I hate him with a passion.

The only reason that I stayed with him and this god for sake pack is to protect her. Now I only have maybe two weeks to get to Bella and warn her, and I will stay there and defend her. She is going to need it, Michel doesn't have mercy, for the hundred years I have known him; I have never seen him be merciful.

I call up the pack and tell them to take their time getting here and then I toss the phone and head to Forks.

Bella POV

The twins are taking a nap, so I decided to get ready for the trip to Edwards family. I take my shower and when I am done I wrap a towel around my body. I leave the bathroom walking into my room where Edward is sitting on my bed. He looks up at me and his jaw drops.

"What?" I ask not understanding his behavior.

"You look amazing in your towel." He gets off the bed and walks towards me.

I can't believe that I forgot that I am just in towel. "Well I better get dresses" I get out of his walk line, which I assume was aiming at me. I go to my walk in closet that could be a bedroom.

"Is there something you needed to talk to me about?" I ask; he was in my room for something till I distracted him.

"Yeah, I was wondering if there was any place that you had in mind for tonight."

"I wish that we could not go to a restaurant." Great I just let that slip how are we supposed to go out if we don't go to a restaurant.

"Ok" I can hear the smile in his voice. It like that's what he wanted me to say.

I grab a blue collar t-shirt and blue jeans and I will wear flip-flops to go with.

I walk out of my closet dress, sure enough Edward is smiling.

"You like" I chuckle as I twirl around to give a full effect of my outfit, but I didn't get all the way around before his hands are on my waist pulling me into him.

"No I don't like it, I love it" He whispers in my ear, making me giggle.

"So, are the twins up yet?" I ask as I turn to face him.

"No there are still sound asleep." He wraps he arms around me as we walk down stairs to an eager Seth.

"No worries Seth you are still going" I smile.

"Ok, just checking" He smiles and goes to the couch.

Edward's hand slightly tugs mine; I look up to him, he gestures his head to the door.

We walk outside and sit on the porch waiting for the kids.

"Does your family know that we are coming over?" I ask.

"Yes and they are thrilled to meet you and the kids." He smiles.

"Gesh I am really nervous about meeting them" I let go of his hand and run my fingers through my hair.

"Why?" you can hear the confusion in his voice.

"I am worried that they won't like us, or worse they won't like the idea of you being with someone who has two kids." Thinking about how most parents are like that. I know stupid though because they are vampires from crying out loud they can't do too much judging.

"You really do forget that I am a vampire and so is the rest of my family. They are happy that I have finally found my soul mate and extremely thrilled to have kids in the family. Esme, my mom, and Rose are thinking about all the things we could do because of the kids."

"Ok," I snuggle against his hard chest, the most wonderful place in the world to be.

"Mamma we are ready" I hear Chris call out from the house.

"Ok then let's go you guys" I call back, forcing myself to get up. Edward chuckles at my reluctance.

Then it's like fashion week, Chris comes strutting out in tan cakey pants and a white button up shirt, Piper follows in a baby blue satin dress, finally Seth comes out wearing all black, and men in black come to mind.

I collect myself, wishing that I could look as stunning as the rest of my family. "Ok now that we are ready for fashion week, let's get in the car." I say smiling.

I open the door for Chris to climb in,

"Piper wanted to impress Alice with our style" he says while climbing.

"I see" I close door and climb in the car myself.

"Yeah, when I looked into daddy's past I saw that Alice is a stylist, and shopaholic and I wanted to show her that we don't need her to shop for us that we are good."

Edward then begins to laugh hysterically, "I am very sorry to burst everyone's bubbles; no one can stop Alice from shopping. You are just going to have to endure it."

Pipers face falls, "I hate clothes" she crosses her arms and pouts.

"I like the idea, never having to think about picking out clothes." Chris smiles.

Piper just turns to him and glares, and Edward chuckles. Seth just looks worried and confused.

We arrive at our destination, and the first thing that comes to my mind is, HUGE! It's got to be three stories and windows every side of the house, the yard is huge as well. On the left side of the house it looks to be almost behind the house looks like a river.

Off to the right side of the house is an attached garage, a very large attached garage it could be a house of its own.

"Wow" We all say in unison, well not Edward, he just chuckles at our expressions.

He parks the car and we all get out. Chris takes my right hand and Piper takes my left. Edward just puts his hand on me back and I have a feeling that Seth is close behind Piper.

Up the stairs I can feel my heart begin to race, the nerves are totally worked up. I never met any ones parents before let alone an entire family. I look up at Edward; he gives me a reassuring smile then opens the door.

The first thing to enter my ear is screaming.

"OH THEY ARE HERE!"

We haven't even made it through door before I feel cold arms embrace me.

"Jeez Alice let them get into the house." I look over to see Jasper shaking his head but has a wide grin. Alice lets go of me and skips back to Jaspers arms that are waiting for her.

When the door is firmly shut behind Seth I take a look at the people in front of us. I remember Rose is with Emmet, they are to the left of us and Rose is just as stunning as when I first met her though I do feel a little crumbled by her beauty, thinking how Edward lives here with her. In the middle of the room are two very stunning vampires, the male is tall blonde and looks young yet old, I don't know if that's possible, the female is as tall as I am with brunette hair and a little wider than the rest of the vampires in the room, it almost looks like she had a baby. But that doesn't take away from her beauty in fact it adds to it. Then I recognize Alice and Jasper to the right.

"Well you know Rose Emmet Alice and Jasper." Edward points to them.

"We don't daddy" Chris correct him.

"I am very sorry Chris, that's who they are." He points to them again. Piper curtsies and Chris goes and shakes their hand and quickly goes back to my side.

They all chuckle at Chris when he shakes Emmet's hand its one firm shake then he kisses Rose's hand and the routine is kept when he greets Alice and Jasper.

"This is my father and mother Carlisle and Esme." Edward gestures to the couple in front of us.

They come to us, "It's is so nice to finally meet you." Esme pats my hand. Carlisle just shakes my hand and looks at Edward then I notice a slight nod from Edward.

"That is not nice to do, if you have something to say then you say it out laud, right dad" Piper looks at Edward very seriously, then back to Carlisle.

"Yes," Edward looks to the floor with shame, and Emmet laughs and it echoes off the wall.

"Oh this is great; Edward isn't the only one that can read minds."

"Well young lady I was just asking him if you knew what we are" Carlisle voice is full amusement.

"I know, but my mom doesn't know and neither does my Seth" Piper crosses her arms. I forgot that Seth is with us.

"I'm sorry, this is my two year old twins Piper and Chris and this is a family friend Seth." I introduce them. Seth waves; you can see how hard he is trying to control himself. And my own heart is racing; they are just starring at us, like we are some kind of science museum.

"Mom, are you ok?" Chris looks at me with wide concerned eyes.

"Yes, I m just a little nervous. I never really met a family before." I smile a nervous smile.

"Oh, well let's sit down and talk." Esme gestures to the couch. We all take a seat, Emmet turns on the TV to a football game and instantly Seth is watching with him and talking about stats and stuff that boys talk about, Piper joins them and corrects them on the teams' stat.

"No, the Dallas cowboys have nothing on the Stealers." Piper tells Emmet.

I watch them for a minute then get back to Edward and the rest of his family. Chris is very securely at my side.

"Alice, do you like how Piper and I have dressed?" Chris asks very politely.

"Why yes I do, I am very impresses that you have dress yourselves so nicely." Alice face is full of excitement.

"I picked them out" He states, this actually surprises me, never knew my son had a nap in clothes.

"Really?" Alice must be just as shocked as me.

Chris just nods his head."Not to pry into anything but they don't seem like they are two" Rose points out.

"Didn't Edward tell you?" I ask a little shocked that she is asking about this.

"Tell us what?" Everyone's eyes are on me. Waiting for an explosion, or at least that's what it feels like.

"My brother and I are werewolves, but not like the Quileute wolves, like my Sethy." Piper tells them.

"But we are going to be just as good as them, not like Michel." Chris adds.

My memory fails me again; I forgot that they knew his name.

Edward's family just sits there and takes a second look at my children.

"I thought the Volturi killed them off" Carlisle says in awe.

"From what I know they missed three packs. They weren't very big but yeah. Two of them came here to America and no one knows what happen to the third." I say remembering the stories that Michel told me.

"Really" Carlisle looks very curious.

"Yeah" I say, now I have to think of a way to get out of this. So I just sit quietly not adding thing to go further into this topic.

Alice gets up and goes to her computer and begins to work on something. I continue to sit quietly; not saying anything, when Chris jumps ups and runs to Alice.

"No, No, no way. That shade of pink is completely wrong for those shoes."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Well, I am glad to see that Alice is going to have a side kick." Emmet booms.

Then Rose gets up and joins them pointing at different things that I can't see. Then next thing that happens, I see Piper and bounce on Emmet.

"Don't you think that about my brother!"

Emmet POV

I am sitting here watching the game when that little boy, Bella's son Chris gets up and yells to Alice,

"No, No, no way. That shade of pink is completely wrong for those shoes" He runs over to her computer, and Rose follows. I am laughing so hard,

"Well, I am glad to see that Alice is going to have a side kick" I continue to laugh. Then everyone got quiet again, I can sense that Carlisle is trying to get Bella to talk more about the werewolves.

Piper is actually very smart when it comes to sports, I think I am going to like her hanging around, but I don't know about Chris, picking cloths out is a little to fruity for me.

Out of nowhere something tackles me to the ground and I hear.

"Don't you think that about my brother!" Piper screams in my ear.

I feel her little fist punching my side; I couldn't help but laugh, though they actually are beginning to hurt,

"Piper Lee, stop that." Bella scolds picking her up off me.

"No its fine Bella, it didn't hurt." I chuckle getting to my feet.

"They were too" Piper crosses her arms, awe that is so cute. She is quiet adorable. Piper smiles, she must hear that I though she is cute. Great this is going to get really annoying with two mind readers around.

"Sure is" Edward says smiling.

Chris comes up to me, but his eyes are out of focus like Alice's get but only his eyes are grayer. Then they come back to focus and he smile at me.

"What?" I ask confused.

But he just walks away, then something hits me, a slimy clear substance is running down my face, then I see the yolk. She threw an egg at me that little, I look up too Piper smiling.

"Oh you are going to get it now" I begin to run after her but she is very fast.

Bella POV

We are sitting on the couch mindlessly watching my children when I see Piper sneak out of the room, I look to Edward who is shaking his head with large grin on his face, then I see Chris walk up to Emmet and smile. Then a white thing flies across the room and hits Emmet in the face.

Emmet looks shocked at first not knowing what to do, me on the other hand is trying not to laugh."Oh you are going to get it now" Emmet scrambles after her. She skips right out of his reach and throws another egg.

An egg war has begun, poor Esme you can tell she is about to explode. But I can't help but to be thrilled, my children are getting along with Edward's family.

Chris is looking over to Emmet and now Seth trying to get Piper, which is not working out in their favor. She can read minds, and she is using it to her advantage. Chris looks like he wants to join but doesn't know if he should, then I see an egg fly at him and he ducks and it hits Rose.

"That's in my hair!" She wines, I bust up laughing at her expression, and I am not alone, except for Piper who gives a puppy face,

"I'm sorry Aunt Rose" She uses a sad voice, Rose melts right down.

"That's ok sweety; I am just going to join you"

"Me too" Alice, Chris and Jasper say together.

The split up into Rose, Alice and Piper on a team and Emmet, Seth and Chris on a team and Jasper is solo.

The house is slowly gathering egg goo everywhere, poor Esme if she could she would be having a heart attack.

"You guys should go outside and play; poor Esme has a lot to clean up" I say to the group of them, my mothering instincts kicking in.

"Ok mom, we could do more outside any way" Piper replies, you can see all her planning in her eyes.

They begin to go out the door but Chris stops and looks at me, like he is unsure if he should really leave me here alone.

"It will be fine Chris; no one is going to hurt me." I try to comfort him.

"Daddy you keep her safe or else" Chris says in a very serious tone.

"I will" Edward tells him

Chris nods his head and runs outside.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I am giggling at my children. This is going better than I have expect.

Esme is up off the couch and is cleaning up the mess Piper began. My Piper I know she is going to give me a handful when she gets older, this proves my theory.

"I am so sorry for Piper's behavior, I know she knows better." I say to Esme feeling a little guilty at the mess Piper made.

"No it fine Bella, they are just kids. It's my kids that I am a little disappointed in." She crinkles her nose.

Edward wraps his arms around me pulling me closer to him; I can feel Carlisle eyes on me. I know that he wants to pry for more info on werewolves. I can't really go into details it just hurts to much, but what I could do is correct the information that he already has. Right? Or I hope I can do that, he is just curios.

I sigh, "Carlisle what do you know of werewolves?"

"All I know are legends and hear say. The Volturi didn't care for them much, only because Caius almost was killed by one." He gets a distasteful expression.

"Well you tell me some of these legends and hear say, and I will tell you if they are true or not and if they aren't true I will tell you the correct thing and maybe explain a little" I make the deal, hoping that this will be good enough. One thing Michel did was tell me stories of his heritage and werewolves; they were the only things he truly loved.

"Ok," He gets a smile, awesome he can handle my compromise.

"Well, I heard, or it's said that they only change at night when the moon is fully raised in the sky. And they can't control themselves when they have changes, and they are most uncontrollable when it's a full moon." He begins with.

"Not completely true. Yes they do change when the moon is raised in the sky and they can't stop themselves. But if they were born a werewolf, they call themselves full blood, and then they can control themselves when they are changed. If you were bitten and changed that way then it takes hundreds of years to develop the skill to control yourself. The full moon thing is false though, it plays no effect on them." I don't look at anyone, I feel ashamed talking about this but I know it needs to be told, just in case something happens to me, someone should tell the twins their heritage.

"Interesting, I also heard that their venom is extremely painful to a victim."

"Um, John, one of Michel's pack member, he told me that it numbs you, like paralyzes you. You can hear, see and even smell, but you can't do anything, can't scream, blink and then eventually you can't breathe anymore. But when that happens it's usually the signal that it's almost over. I really don't know how they survive the fact they are suffocating." That has always been one of my questions it never made sense to me, but whatever I guess.

"Wow, um, oh I heard that they travel alone but I guess that is not really true."

"Well actually, it's very rare to have a pack that really didn't develop till the Volturi decided to kill them off; they adapted and learned that being together is safer. But the catch is that a full blood is the only one that can start a packed and it very rare to have more than one full blood in a pack, unless they are mates or maybe siblings."

"This is fascinating; I have never thought that I would ever learn so much about werewolves. Is it normal for werewolves to get gifts?"

As I shift my mind for memories, for anything that Michel could have told me about werewolves having gifts I couldn't find any. So I guess my children are the first of their kind to have a gift.

Then a thought occurs to me, Edward must have said something about Piper and Chris having gifts.

"Edward told you that my children have gifts?"

He expression goes from happy to shocked, "Um no, it's just that vampires sometimes are lucky and get gifts, such cases as Edward, Alice and Jasper. I also know of many other that also have great abilities. Your children have gifts?"

"Yeah, I am surprised that Edward hasn't informed you guys" I look at Edward who has a sheepish expression.

"I thought that you should be the one to explain and tell them" He replies in a velvet voice. I can't help but smile it was a very considerate thought.

"Well, Piper can see the past, Chris sees the future, Chris also can see people worst fears and Piper can see their hopes. Chris can't read other people's minds but his sisters, and when they do touch each other their power intensifies. And as you can see Piper can read other people's minds. The only gifts that work on me anymore are their gifts of future and past. But I doubt they are done developing gifts." I smile my talented children.  
"That is just amazing. When they come back in can they show us? Only if it is ok with you of course."

"Not me, if they want to show you then they can, though they are only two they have minds of teens." I respond knowing that they would be more than happy to show off.

Alice POV

I am hiding behind a tree with Piper, the teams have shifted to Piper and me, Chris and Emmet, Rose and Seth and Jasper is still on his own.

We stopped with the eggs and are playing tag, with a little wrestling involved. I see that we are going to be at this tree for a while so I figure I should get to know Piper. So far what I have observed she is very smart and can be conniving. When she was tagged it she tagged Emmet and Jasper without being seen.

"Alice, do you want to know how you got changed?" She turns to me, her beautiful black curls frame her face, and her green eyes are very piercing.

"You know?" I ask amazed that she could know, and then I remember that I had a vision of this conversation.

"Yes"

"Please tell me" I plea, I always wanted to know how I came to be.

Her eyes go white then her voice grows distant.

"You were in an insane asylum; your parents didn't know what to do with you because you had visions. You were always drugged up and in a small room. A doctor began to favor you, he was a vampire. Another vampire smelled you wonderful aroma and wanted you, so he began to hunt you. The vampire doctor didn't want him to have you so he bites you and changed you when the other vampire found this out he killed him in revenge for taking that away from him."

If I could cry or even tear up I would, so he wanted to be with me, he wanted to teach me but couldn't.

"Do you know what the name of the place was called?" I ask; her eyes are still white.

"The Bartonville State Asylum" Then her eyes go back to the bright green, and she smiles.

"I granted you your greatest hope, you wanted to know how you came to be and there you go." She runs off to tackle Emmet, Jasper comes up from behind me, and hugs my waist.

"Are you ok love?" He asks me with compassion, he must have been there the whole time.

"Yes, I feel complete." I smile and kiss him.

Rose POV  
When Piper threw the egg and hit me, I was so pissed, but I turned and seen her face, you could obviously tell how sorry she was. I knew then I need to play, to get to know her more. I can already see Chris being Alice's and I little guinea pig, and that is going to be so much fun.

So here we are outside because Bella suggested it, I like Bella she is defiantly meant to be a mother, and she was mothering us to go outside for Esme sake. She and Esme are going to get along great.

I don't know how I got paired with this dog, not that he is that bad, he stinks horribly but he is very cleaver. We haven't managed to get tagged yet and we have tackled Emmet and Jasper once each and we haven't caught Alice, Piper or Chris.

From what I have got from Piper is she is a happy go lucky camper, she wants to explore and do things, but she is not a girly girl. She wants to be like and boy, they way she runs and acts. Yes she has those lady qualities but that it's. It must be from being around all men and only Bella and poor Bella has so much on her plate. I shall take it upon myself to help Bella out and turn Miss Piper into a proper lady, and the boys can have fun with Chris. Chris is a very shy little boy, a mama's boy, and doesn't seem to mind.

I see that Piper has tackled Emmet yet again, so Seth and I climb down from out hiding spot and join everyone else, we arrive to find Emmet throwing Chris into the air, oh I wish to have a child of my own. I would give up everything to get to have a family.

Emmet POV

Chris is listening for his sister, finally I have a good advantage on people, all I have is my brute force everyone else an ability and uses it.

He is a cool little kid, I think I will get along with him better then Piper, he is laid back and he love his mom, that's all he keeps asking me if his mom will be ok alone at the house.

"She is talking to Alice about her past, we should leave her alone and go for Seth and Rose, and they are up in a tree closet to the house." Chris whispers to me.

"How do you know that lil'dude" I ask, this kid knows where everyone is hiding it's so cool.

"I don't know, I just think of them and then I see them" He shrugs his shoulders.

"Can I call you Uncle Emmet? Though I see you more as a big brother, and we are going to get closer, but I want to make sure you are ok with me calling you that?" Chris's brown eyes show nothing but seriousness.

"Of course, so do you care if I call you lil'dude?"

"No I like it" He smiles and hugs my leg; man my heart is getting all fuzzy.

"Piper is coming to tag us run!" He dashes off and I follow after him, but I feel her littler body jump onto my back.

"Got you" I her Piper giggle.

"Oh yeah," I gently pull her off my back and throw her into the air, she goes up about twenty feet, she lets a little scream then I catch her,

"That is awesome! Chris try this" Piper climbs down and Chris looks at me. I hold out my arms, he runs into them and I chuck him up about twenty feet, he doesn't scream, he just smiles.

I catch him I see that the rest of my siblings are watching the twins, I put Chris down and h goes and stands by Piper, they are just amazing. I am so glad Edward is with their mom, I don't think I could go another day without these two.

"Mom is done talking to Carlisle and he is interested in our gifts Piper lets go show him" Chris announces.

"Ok, Sethy will you carry me, my legs are tired" She puts out her bottom lip out a little, it was the most adorable thing I have ever seen.

"Ok" He smiles and picks her up, and heads to the house, I look over to Chris he just rolls his eyes at the two of them.

"Chris would you like a ride n my back?" Jasper asks.

"Really?" Chris asks excitedly.

Jasper's POV

"Yeah" I tell Chris, I felt the jealousy subside, and turns to excitement.

I was playing tag ad stuff with everyone but I was mostly observing them, the twins actually. I never been around children and when Edward got involved with Bella I knew that I would have to interact with them. And I really wanted to, I like to be involved with the family, I hate getting the feeling of being outsider.  
When they first came through the door I was a little shock at their appearances, I wasn't the only ones, but I also got a wave of pure confidence from them they weren't afraid at all, Bella on the other hand was completely nervous. Then to hear that they are werewolves is I can't really describe, I guess shocking but does explain a lot.

You can tell clearly as day they belong to Bella they look so much like her. I have been among human mothers many times but I have never felt what I felt from Bella from them, her existence is solely for them, every time she looked at them a wave of admiration happiness and love came from her, it's intoxicating.

They are amazingly special too, I was observing Alice with Piper when Piper told Alice about her past, Alice was full of sadness and yet she was happy. She told me that she is complete and also feels like she can live a real life.

Chris is now on my back and we are jogging along with everyone laughing, we keep pace with Seth. Chris's request because he didn't want to beat Piper to the house. He is one of kind that is for sure.

Carlisle POV

Bella is looking around our house from her seat, Edward looks radiant. I am so thrilled that my first son has now found his soul mate, and that he can be a father to the most extravagant kids.

I hear the laughing as the rest of my children come piling through the door, to my surprise Jasper is carrying young Chris on his back, but it's a happy surprise the last two weeks when Edward mentioned bringing them over. Jasper has been frantically researching about children he wanted to know how to behave around them and all kinds of stuff

.Chris jumps off of Jasper and runs to Bella,

"Mom I really like the Cullens, they are aunts uncles and grandma and grandpa, is that ok?" Chris says, if my heart could beat it would be racing with excitement this child wants to call me grandpa, I look over to Esme who could tear up with happiness if she could.

"If they are ok with that" Bella says, she is glowing, I never met such an intriguing young lady. I would never guess that she is only a junior in high school.

"Of course it would be an honor.' Esme coos.

"Ok Piper lets show them what we can do" Chris jumps up excitedly, wow, I am surprise they know that I want to see what they can do.

Bella POV

Chris went up to Emmet, I and his eyes went dark, meaning his was reading people's fears.

Chris then began to laugh so as well as Piper and Edward.

"What?" Emmet looks to their faces, "What's so funny?"

"Squirrels Emmet, really?" Edward's face is trying to be serious but there isn't any way that he is going to keep it up.

"Wha…what about them?" Emmet asks nervously.

"You are deathly afraid of Squirrels" Piper falls to the floor and begins to laugh harder.

Rose just looks at Emmet, most likely questioning herself. But then it breaks out to a smile then she is clutching her sides trying to contain her laughter.

"Big man, a little squirrely gonna hurt you?" Jasper takes his fingers and trails them up Emmet's arm.

"Stop, it's not funny, they are creepy little beasts." Emmet crosses his arms.

"My turn" Piper goes up to Rose, her eyes go white,

"You were engaged, the man you were engaged to was rich, a man that you family approved of…" Her voice stops and she tilts her head. Her eyes go back to green and she runs and hugs Rose.

"I'm sorry Rose, he was an ass hole, you are a brave women." If Rose could tear up she would, I wish that Piper wouldn't talk like that. I think that me and the pack are going to have a little talk about their language around the children.

"It's ok, thank you" Rose kisses the top of Pipers head.

"I won't tell the future" Chris crosses his arms to emphasis his words.

"Ok," Alice says, but you can see how happy she was to see that she wasn't alone when it came to the ability.

"Ok Piper can you show how you read peoples hopes" I ask her.

"Yes," Her eyes go grey this time; she is closest to Carlisle this time. Her eyes go back to green.

"Oh Grandpa, you'll go to heaven, you are too good of a person to think otherwise." She smiles to him and he returns a smile.

"Well that is just amazing, just amazing gifts you have you two." Carlisle sits back down on the couch where Edward and I are. Chris joins us, he climbs onto my lap.

"Can we babysit these two when you and Edward are out?" Alice asks.

"Um well," I look to Seth whose eyes are slowly showing hurt.

"I think that you guys should meet the rest of our family, Seth call up the pack, I think that all you should watch the kids tonight" Seth takes out his cell on dials the number.

"I hope that is ok with you guys?" I ask afterwards, feel kind of stupid for not asking first.

"Yes, that will be splendid." Carlisle gets excited.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It doesn't take long for the pack to get here; Seth said that they were actually excited about meeting the Cullens I think mostly because of the legends. Edward is relaxed along with Carlisle and Esme but everyone else is kind of tense.

Including me, I can't believe I even suggested that we should do this; gosh my nerves are shot with anxiety

"It's going to be fine Bella" Edwards whispers in my ear, instantly calming me down.

Seth walks back into the house with Jake at his side.

"Hey bloodsucker" Jake says while smiling and then he hits Edward in the arm. The Cullens are watching the two now. I guess seeing how they should interact with the pack, what would be appropriate or not.

"Jake this is the Cullens, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Carlisle and Esme." I point to everyone.

"Hey" Jake greets to them and they all just nod their heads in response.

Chris runs up to Jake and jumps in his arms, like an older brother.

"Hey there buddy? How's it hanging?" Jake has him up on his shoulders.

"Great, I have the coolest and biggest family every." Chris's smile lights up the room. My heart beats a new tune of happiness. My son has taken so well to the Cullens, here I was worried.

"The rest of the pack is outside, we thought it would be easier to meet if we didn't have the over whelming of our smells" Jake says.

I know that he is saying this to be nice I am sure that he about twenty different names going through is head that he wanted to use instead. Only because that is just what he is used to.

Everyone nods their head and we head out the door. The pack is in their human form, uneasy about this, but I can't blame them.

Everyone is standing around waiting for someone to move or introduce first. But as you look at them you can see the dividing line between the vampires and wolves. I sigh; I suggested this I should to the intros,

"Ok, this is Paul, Embry Quil…" I continued to go down the line then I went down through the Cullens. They smiled and then that's when Paul went up to Edward and punches his arm.

"What's up bloodsucker?"

"Nothing mutt" they smile and instantaneously everyone began to talk, Carlisle is talking to Sam and Jared about wolf stuff and actually everyone is scatted around the yard. I look around to spot my wonderful children, Piper is with Seth talking to Carlisle, I continue to look for Chris, but I can't spot him.

"Chris" I call out, nothing

"CHRIS" I then begin to panic, that's when my family, the pack and the Cullens stop everything and look at me, and Piper's eyes are far away.

"Piper where's Chris?" I take her out of Seth's arms and look deep into her eyes.

"I can't hear him." We both let tears fall down our cheeks.

"Bella it's ok, I am sure he is just out in the woods" Edward wraps his arms around me.

"Look for him then" I shout, then I walk to the trees and yell his name everyone else began to do the same but they ran into the woods yelling his name as they did

Chris POV  
I decided everyone's love doveyness is way to annoying so I decided to go on a little expedition. I have a few gifts that I refuse to share, one I can pin point anyone I want at any given time and I can block myself off to the world, no one can find me even if they had a tracker.

This is what I wanted, so many things are popping in my head all at once, and I just want to go somewhere peaceful and quiet. I know my mom will be ok, daddy is there and so is all of the family.

The worst image I have right now is that the Michel is close and closing in, though one of his packed as run amuck, Kevin I think but I can't be sure, I never actually seen him, but in moms dream, but it was a murky dream, it was Kevin but at the same time it wasn't.

Yes I saw her dreams, I see everything it's so annoying, and I know everyone thinks Piper is the really special one with all these abilities but I have the most and I hate it all.

I am only two that looks like a seven year old and has a mind of a genius.

I bet my mom is really worried right now but I need this time to think. I sigh, then that's when I get a whiff of something, great they have a search party out for me, I get off the log I was sitting on and walk towards the voices.

Edward POV

The day is going great, my family adores the twins, and now they are getting along with the pack. I have arranged with Jake to have a romantic picnic down at La Push Beach, Jake told me how much she liked it there so I figure we could go to the beach before sunset and…

"Chris?" I hear Bella call out, so I search for his thoughts, but I don't hear them, neither can Piper, last thing I remember is something about the woods.

"CHRIS" Bella is in full panic now.

Bella runs over to Piper, who is very much trying concentrate on hearing his thoughts but cant, it's like there is a block of some sort not allowing us to find him.

"Piper where's Chris?" Bella takes Piper out of Seth's arms and sets her on the ground, everyone's thoughts are in a frenzy thinking about where Chris is at, including mine, but I have this feeling that Chris is just wondering around, he thought of the woods, he must be there.

"I can't hear him." Piper tells Bella, they both begin to cry, we have to find him.

"Bella it's ok, I am sure he is just out in the woods" I tell Bella wrapping my arms around her.

"Look for him then" She shouts. We do as she asks and head to the woods yelling Chris's name.

I run as fast as I can, faster than everyone else, I come across a weird scent so I follow it, that's when I see Chris slowly walking towards me, he lifts his head, and his eyes are full of sorrow.

He looks up and sees me, he sighs and takes a seat on a nearby log, I go over and join him.

"Why did you take off?" I ask the first question that comes to my mind.

"I wanted some peace and quiet so I could arrange my thoughts." He replies.

"What need sorted out?"

"Dad, I have more gifts then I let anyone to believe. I see so much and it just piles and piles, I want to be a kid, I am two. Two, I have only been in this world for two years and I have all this stuff. Piper gets to be a little girl, I don't get the luxury." He crosses his arms in frustration.

"You can be a kid, who says you can't?" I try to read his mind, but I fail, must be one of his gifts that he hid, that he can block people out.

"I see him coming, two weeks top, maybe more. Here"

Whatever was blocking his thoughts is now gone and images flood my mind.

There are several involving Bella and Michel, and also Kevin though his image is blurry.

"I don't know what to do, I have to keep mommy safe no one else can." Tears are slowly forming,

"Chris, I will never leave you mom alone, no one will ever get to her. Stop worrying and be a child. I promise you Chris everything is going to be alright."

I hug him close to me, he is my son, I don't care of the illogicalness of it, I am here helping him, helping his mother; I am his dad.

"Come on Chris your mother is about to kill someone." I pick him up and carry him back to the clearing.

Bella POV

I'm sobbing, and on my knees. Where is my baby? I look up to my family returning, but I don't see Edward.

"Where is Edward, does he have Chris?" I ask in a rush, I try to stand but I fall in the process.

"Edward does have Chris, they are talking, no worries Bella, they will be in shortly." Rose helps me up, and goes to walk, but I don't move, I will wait for them to return. Rose nods her head in understanding, and walks to the house by herself.

I wait and wait, Piper joins me, telling me that she heard some thoughts coming from Chris, I sigh in relief.

Then a few minutes later they come walking out of the trees. Chris is snuggled against Edward's chest. I run up to him and take Chris and smother him in kisses.

"Don't you ever take off like that again; I thought someone took you." I begin to cry again.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to make you upset." He wraps his arms around my neck.

"Mommy just got scared hun, next time you decide to explore please tell me that you are."

He nods his head in understanding.

Edward kisses my cheek, "He just need so guy time" he whispers to me

."Ok" he puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me to their back porch, which is huge; it could fit like 200 people.

Everyone was sitting around I could smell someone cooking.

"Esme is making lunch for everyone; I think I am going to go help her." Edward tells me kissing me again on the cheek; gosh I can't wait to have the real thing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lunch was marvelous, Alice came up with a brilliant plan that all the girls would go back to my house to help me get ready for the date with Edward. And the other girls would get makeovers, amazingly they agreed. Esme also thought it would be lovely to do a romantic dinner for the other couples at their house. Which is sweet I think.

So here we are at my house, and Alice is having a blast. My hair is being straightened, Piper is putting on a fashion show; Rose and Leah are picking out my outfit that I should wear. I am so surprised how well they are getting along.

After about an hour after my hair makeup and getting dressed, I am ready, just in time for Edward and the guys to pick us up. I still have no idea where he is taking me. All the girls go down stairs greeting the guys, but I stay behind looking in the mirror. Wow, I never looked so amazing before. Alice and they did such a good job. My hair is straightened with my bangs clipped back, just slight makeup. They put me in a pale baby blue skirt with a white tang top, and white and baby blue flip flops, they told me that this outfit is appropriate for where Edward is taking me. Edward, god what the hell am I doing? Can I really do this again; can I really put my heart out there? My breathing begins to quicken, oh god I can't do this I can't. I sit on my bed, tears strolling down my cheeks; I can't do this I just can't. What if Edward wants more, what if he expects things after tonight? Oh no, I can't I have to call this off I have to I can't I can't do this.

"Bella, are you ok?" I look up to see Rosalie looking at me with concern eyes.

"No" I let the tears fall; she comes over and wraps her arms around me.

"You know, when I was human, I met a man that I thought I loved. He was rich and my parents loved him." She let me go just slightly, and she looks into my eyes.

"May I tell you my experience?"I nod my head.

"All I ever wanted was a family, have kids, grandkids. I hoped to get that with Richard. His family owned the bank my dad worked at. It didn't take long for us to get engaged. One night when walking home from my friend's house, it was a week or so before our wedding. I saw some men under a street light, drinking.  
"Rose baby" I hear one of them call to me, I realized it was Richard, so I walk up to him,

"See I told you she is one of a kind" he says to a man that I didn't recognize, but when I look back, it was a friend of a friend that came up from Virginia or somewhere down south.

"I can't tell with all that on her" He replied

So, Richard ripped the coat I was wearing off, it was a present from him, he had me twirl around.  
To spare some details, they left me on the ground naked in my own blood. As they were leaving they said

"You're right she is one of a kind but I think we ruined her.""I can find one better"

All I could think was please let me die faster." She sighs, I had no idea, and they left her for dead.

"Carlisle saved me, I don't hate him for doing it, but I do wish that I would have died, the one thing I want is children to raise them, to care for them, and I can't have that."

"You would make a great mother, but how did you do it Rose, how did you let another man in your life. How could you love again?" I ask wiping the tears away.  
"I don't know, I guess when I saw Emmett I just knew that he wasn't going to hurt me."I nod my head,

"I give you my word Bella, Edward won't hurt you; he cares for you way too much. He wants nothing more than to be with you. He is willing to wait forever if it takes that. Plus if he did I would tear him limb from limb and turn him into ashes." She smiles at me, and I giggle.

"Thank you Rose" I glance in the mirror, "Oh I ruined all the hard work you guys did" I say trying to wipe the mascara away.

"Easy to fix" Rose does a few quick motions and sure enough it is perfect.

"No come on, let's show Edward how terrific you look." Rose takes my hand and leads me down stairs.

Edward is waiting by the door, Chris is next to him as well as Piper but everyone else it looks like took off back to Edward's house for their romantic dinner.

Edward's jaw drops at the sight of me, making me smile.

"Mom you look so pretty" Chris smiles

"More than pretty, you look beautiful" Piper adds.

"Come on you two, back to the house" Rose takes their hand and leads them away.

"You do look amazing" Edward puts his arm around my waist and leads me out to his car.

Edwards POV

The girls have gone back to Bella's house to do make over and such. Esme is in the kitchen making romantics dinners for the others. It's really sweet of her. She loves having this big family, yes she is including the pack. I would never have thought that I would be family to a bunch of wolves. They have only met once and Esme is so taken by them. Well all of my family is. The pack is a little nervous because all their lives or when they became wolves they were told we were evil and need to die. But here we are proving all that wrong.

I walk into the living room where I see Emmett and Chris wrestling around on the floor with Chris winning. Bella would so enjoy this little show.

"Ha, ha Emmett beat you again." Chris taunts.

"Humph, whatever" Emmett stumps off to the other side of the room; Jasper is in a deep conversation with the alpha Sam, something about fighting techniques.

"Hey Edward, can I speak to you outside?" Jake asks me _ok, he is a nice blood sucker so is his fam but I have to protect Bella_

"No problem" I reply to him.

We walk outside and go close to the river.

"Ok, I know you've been around for a few months and you haven't pushed Bella into anything, but I want you to know, I love her and I won't stand by and watch her get hurt I swear to heaven that if you do I will declare war." Jake says to me

"I have no intentions to hurt her. I love her also Jake I would never hurt her. I would leave and never come back before I did anything like that. If I even thought I was causing her pain I would leave." I promise. I love her and tonight I am going to woo her, I won't tell her how much I love her I will wait for her to make the next move. I will go at her pace. I want her to feel comfortable about being with me, about us.

"Good" He simply says and walks away. I read his mind; I know he is jealous of me. He really wants to be with Bella. But Bella told him that she couldn't feel the same way because of the imprinting thing, so now Jake doesn't go for any girls; he doesn't want to hurt them.

Back in the house I see Emmet wrestling with Seth, Emmett is on top,

"Bet Seth will take him out" Jared says to Paul.

"No, Seth has no rhythm, Emmet does, no much but he has some."

"Ten bucks says Seth wins" Jared holds out his hand

"You got it, ten if Emmett wins"

_Dad you should go in on the bet and say that Emmet wins_ I look over to Chris who is sitting on my piano bench.

"Ten on Emmet" I say.

They look at me, "Ok" Paul smiles,

By the end Emmett doesn't win, by a hair. Paul gets in the ring next wrestling with Jasper.

I walk over and sit next to Chris on the bench.

"Can you play with this dad?" Chris asks me.

"Yes" I smile and play a lullaby that I wrote for Esme, about the love she shares with Carlisle.

"Wow, can you each me?" Chris asks wide eyes. I couldn't deny him anything in the world.

"Yes I can" I pick him up and place him on my lap and began to name each key and then I would touch the key and the sound would ring out. The he would touch the key and say the name, as if he is taking a mental note.

Then I began to play a song that I have been working on a song of Bella. Chris would touch each key after I would his hands glides gracefully over the keys making me smile so proud of him. He is picking this up quickly.

"This song is about mommy" He looks up to me.

"Yes" amazed that he picked that up.

He takes over the keys replying the song over and over.

After a few hours of wrestling and bet taking we head over to Bella's house to get the girls.

I take a quick detour to set up the picnic on the beach so it would be perfect when Bella arrives.

I walk into the house and wow! The girls look amazing, but I gaze over the crowed, I don't see Bella.

"Alice where is Bella?" I ask with concern, I hope she doesn't back out.

"Rose and she are having a discussion. This is her first date since the incident" Alice says _She is a wreck with nerves Edward; don't push her to much tonight, she is very afraid to love again. Rose is talking to her, telling her story._ Alice adds to me.

I nod my head and wait, everyone leaves but Piper and Chris, and they wanted to see their mom before we left.

I listen closely to the conversation above.

"_You would make a great mother, but how did you do it Rose, how did you let another man in your life. How could you love again?"_ I hear Bella say. She's afraid, oh I want to show her that I won't hurt her, I will wait forever and ever for her.

"_I don't know, I guess when I saw Emmett I just knew that he wasn't going to hurt me."_Rose replies

"_I give you my word Bella, Edward won't hurt you, he cares for you way too much. He wants nothing more than to be with you. He is willing to wait forever if it takes that. Plus if he did I would tear him limb from limb and turn him into ashes."_ I know that Rose isn't kidding she still tells me that every single day that.

"_Thank you Rose"_ I hear a slight pause

"_Oh I ruined all the hard work you guys did"_

"_Easy to fix"_ I hear a footstep or two then,

"_Now come on; let's show Edward how terrific you look."_ I hear two pairs of footsteps come down the stairs, Bella appears from the hall, and my jaw drops making her smile.

"Mom you look so pretty" Chris smiles

"More than pretty, you look beautiful" Piper adds.

Bella smiles,  
"Come on you two, back to the house" Rose takes their hand and leads them away.  
_You take care of her, or else_ Rose tells me mentally.

_Tonight's the night Piper; mom will have her perfect fairytale kiss_ Chris say to Piper

_Yeah, oh I am so happy that mommy will get what she has always wanted._

"You do look amazing" I put my arm around her waist and take her to the car. Gloating at what the twins where mentally discussing, I get to kiss her finally after many months of wanting to


	18. Chapter 18

I want to thank every one for their support and for reading i hope i keep up with expectations.

* * *

Chapter 18

**Michel POV**

I exit my room expecting to find Kevin outside waiting, but instead I find nothing. I tried calling his cell but he would not answer. I attempted to call my pack but none of them answered. Two days went by with no signs of my pack or Kevin.

Again I called John, he finally answered.

"Yes"

"Where are you?" I growl

"In Montana sir, Kevin said take our time getting there so I thought I should visit my mom." His voice is a whisper, KEVIN! I want to yell, how could he?

"You get a hold of everyone and get her pronto you got that" I say with a threatening voice.

"Yes sir right away" I hang up the phone and look at Kendra,

"Kevin betrayed me, you better go look for her, before Kevin does, I don't know what he is up too and I don't want her to know about us closing in."

She nods her head and leaves.

**~A week later~**

Kendra is out scoping Bella, I don't know if she has found her yet. I sent her out alone, since my pack is taking forever to get here, thanks to Kevin, oh when I find him; I am ripping him to shreds.

Growling waiting to hear something from my lovely Kendra, the phone rings.

"My love, I have found her, but she is surrounded by vampires and some breed of wolf I don't know exactly. The kids are special from what I can tell, and they are surely yours you can see it. I might have been noticed; a vampire caught my scent but must have thought nothing of it.

I do know that we are going to need the whole pack, there is close to fifteen things protecting her and the kids" Kendra tells me in a rush.

"I don't like those numbers, I think that I will go and recruit tonight. Keep track of them I want to know there weaknesses and strengths."

"Ok"  
I hang up the phone and toss it across the room. I want my children, and I will get them no matter the cost, and Bella will pay for it.

**Kevin POV**

I am in Forks, I have found Bella, but I can't bring myself to confront her, to warn her. I know she needs it. Well form what I can see. Though some could argue with me, she is surrounded by all kinds, vampires and some kind of wolf creature. Her children are talents with many. I sigh, thinking about how I could approach her without freaking out and her new family attack me and I would have to kill them, she wouldn't really trust me then.

I take in some air, smelling that familiar scent of Kendra, she has been her for a few days following them as I am, but she hasn't caught wind of me. I assume she is getting Intel on Bella and her families, making me want to scream. But I can't attack Kendra just yet; I need her to slip up so I have a better case. Bella knows Michel just as well as me, except the fact she most likely never thought in a million years that he would rape her. But now that she does she obviously knows that he is capable of anything and that is why she is running.

I need to tell her, I should tell her tonight or tomorrow, but every day I wait, is everyday that Kendra gets more intel to attack them with.

**Bella POV**

We are driving towards La Push last time I knew. Edward has decided to blind fold me; he doesn't want me to know where he is taking me.

My body is shaking with fear and excitement. I don't know what to expect, I don't know how to act. What we are going to talk about. Oh god I could get sick.

Gosh we have been driving around forever it seems, and we haven't said anything to each other, maybe he is just as nervous as me. That makes me feel a little better thinks like that.

"Ok" I hear Edward say, then I feel the car come to a stop.

"Can I take this stupid blind fold off now?" I say with frustration.

I hear him chuckle, "We are done driving, but I still need to carry you a little ways yet"

"Carry me" I groan, will this ever end. I hear him chuckle some more. I cross my arms and pout. Then I hear a door open then close then I hear my door open and his arms wrap around my body. I then take my arms and wrap around his neck. His arms might be cold but they are so comforting. I lean into his chest taking his smell, it's so intoxicating; this is the best place in the world to be. I know, he has been sleeping with me every night for the past two or so months, but I never really cuddled, like really enjoyed the fact he sleeps with me. I just lay on him and just sleep. I know I care for him, but I don't know how I can open up to him.

We only walk a short distance, when I hear the sound of waves, then the smell of the ocean sneaks up to my nose. He sets me down to the ground and sand covers my feet. Edward takes off my blind fold. I see a blanket, picnic basket and some lanterns. But this is not what really gets my attention, it's the sun set. The colors are hitting the water just right creating this wonderful reflection. It absolutely beautiful, breathtaking, I am in awe at this beauty.

"Edward" is all that manages to come out.

"You didn't want to go out to a restaurant, and Jake told me about how much you enjoyed yourself here"

I take his hand and we walk to the blanket, I take off my flip flop and take a seat on the blanket and Edward sits next to me, leaning back on to his elbows behind me.

"This is so beautiful, I've never seen such beauty" I whisper not wanting to ruin the moment that Edward has created for us.

"I would have to disagree, the most beautiful sight is you in the reflection of the sun set right now" I turn to look at him, the way he is looking at me, I have no doubt that he means what he says, every word of it.

I blush, hiding my face, I never had something like that said to me before; how do I react to it?

"Please don't hid your face," Edward lifts my chin with his index finger, making me meet his eyes. They are full of admiration.

"Edward, I don't know how to do this, I don't know how to give you my heart." I whisper to him, ashamed that he can be so devoted yet all I give him is a little of my heart.

"I'm not asking for it my dear Bella, I am just asking that you have an evening with me. I just want to be with you that is all. When you are ready you will know and I hope to be there when you do know."I melt at his words and his eyes, how did I manage to find such a man, well vampire. God I don't deserve such compassion, such devotion. When I look into his eyes his wonderful golden eyes, I lean in, watching him making sure this is what he wants. Edward leans in with me, and our lips meet, passion spreads like wildfire through my veins.

I press harder against his lips, eager for him to open them up to me. He does, I fall onto him, my hands are swarming every part of his body, his are doing the same.

"Bella" I hear him say, I don't know what to do but it stops me. I look into his eyes; they are full of lust, and uncertainty.

**Edward POV**

We have been driving in silence, I am so nervous; I don't know what she is expecting. I know that she is nervous, and is worried about me, and my expectations but I have none, I just want to be with her forever and always.

We reach the parking lot of the beach, "ok" I say, putting the car in park.

"Can I take this stupid blind fold off now?" Bella says with frustration, it's so cute when she gets this way, I chuckle a little.

"We are done driving, but I still need to carry you a little ways yet" I smile to myself; I really hope this is what Bella wanted.

"Carry me" She groans, making me chuckle more. I get out of the car and get Bella out and walk towards the beach. Bella snuggles close to me, I can hear her take big whiffs of air, I think she smells me. I smile at the thought; Bella likes to be in my arms. I can see a smile play at her lips.

The sun is setting just perfect over the ocean hitting it just right to create a beautiful sight. I think that Bella is going to melt over.

I set her down a little ways away from the picnic area so she can get the whole view, to take it all in. I take the blind fold off, and I her gasp just a little.

"Edward" is all that comes out of her mouth.

"You didn't want to go out to a restaurant, and Jake told me about how much you enjoyed yourself here" I smile, I hate the idea that Jake took her here already but if Bella really enjoyed it here then I can endure it..

Beside they had Seth and the twins so it's not like they had a date here or anything.

She takes my hand and we walk over to the blanket and sit down. I lean onto my elbows so I can get a better look at her. He hair is blowing in the wind, and the sun bounces off her perfect complexion, she is like a goddess, I am not worthy of her perfection, her beauty. I don't know how she could ever want me.

"This is so beautiful, I've never seen such beauty" She whispers.

"I would have to disagree, the most beautiful sight is you in the reflection of the sun set right now" I say to her, she turns back and looks at me, like I am crazy. She is though, she is the most…I truly don't have any word that could portray her well enough.

She blushes and hides her face from me, why is she ashamed of that.

"Please don't hid your face," I say lifting her chin with my index finger, I don't want a second to go by that I can't see her face.

"Edward, I don't know how to do this, I don't know how to give you my heart." She whispers yet again.  
This is it I have to tell her exactly what's going on in my mind, I love her and always will, I can't say that but I can tell her that I will always be here and be waiting now matter the length of time.

"I'm not asking for it my dear Bella, I am just asking that you have an evening with me. I just want to be with you that is all. When you are ready you will know and I hope to be there when you do know."I can see her eyes glow, she is glowing. My words must have done something to her. She looks deep into my eyes as I am doing to hers, she leans in. I stop every thought every movement to make sure that she is actually leaning in, she is. Yes! I lean in also, letting her come to me, to show her that I am waiting for, so she knows that every step we take in this relationship is what she wants.

We kiss gently, at first then she presses harder against my lips, wanting entrance. I part my lips letting her have access. She parts her own allowing me to do the same. Then her hands roam my body, she goes up my shirt feeling my abs, making me shiver with pleasure. Without controlling myself, my hands roam her body, her perfect sculptured body. I don't go under her shirt; I don't think she would appreciate that.

"Bella" Her name escapes my lips, how badly I want to tell her that I love her and want to marry her and raise her children and always be there. I know we need to stop, I don't know how a werewolf is, but I know that a vampire having personal relations with a human can end up badly. I don't want that to happen to Bella. But the urges, I have never felt before I want her, I need her.

She stops and looks deep into my eyes for the third time tonight; I don't know what she sees. I hope she sees love and devotion, and maybe a splash of lust.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Bella POV**

I get off Edward and try to get my breath back to normal, raging hormones.

"I'm sorry Edward I don't know what come over me" I blush, gosh what am I some kind of animal.

He lifts his head for a fraction of a second then lays back to the ground, I hear him chuckle.

"Bella its fine." He gets to a sitting position; his eyes aren't with lust but compassion and love.

Love? Do I love him, does he really love me?

We stay there for a while just watching the sky, I opened the basket, he made a few sandwiches, there were also some chips, and some sodas. He's so sweet.

"Can I ask you something, I don't want to push you or anything, but I just want to know. What…you…Michel…" I hear him sigh in frustration, he wants to ask me about me and Michel, and for the first time I feel comfortable enough to talk about him, what happen.

"I met Michel at a club. My friends thought that it would be cool if we went dancing. I hate dancing but I thought, I need to get out and hang out with some friends. My parents agreed. I stayed at home reading books, doing homework and music became my life.

Anyway, I was at our table lip syncing with the song, I can't remember what song it was.  
He came up to my table with a few of his friends,"

**~Flash Back~**

"_You want to dance?" Michel asks_

"_I don't dance" I bush a red, he is my height, dirty blond hair, and very muscular, he could be a weightlifter, and has to be in his early twenties, but so hot._

"_Why you here then? This is a dance club." He says all cocky._

"_I am here getting out of my house hanging with my friends, what are you doing here trying to bang someone?" I use the same tone; I don't know who this guy thinks he is._

_He gets a puzzled expression and looks to his buddies who have smirks on their faces, then walk away from him. He sits down next to me,_

"_What's your name, I might have to scream it later" He smiles, and I laugh, what the hell is that flirting._

"_I don't think you will need it because you won't be screaming it later, but I would like to know yours so I can warn my friends that there is a very corny guy here." I smile, this is fun; I love sarcasm if it's done right._

"_I'm Michel,"_

"_Bella"_

"_You have a good sense of humor most girls who I would have said those things to would have walked away or smacked me" He leans closer to me,_

"_Yeah, but I liked it though, you got right to the point so refreshing." I smile, my friends walk up from the dance floor, scoping out Michel._

**End of Flash back**

"We went out for awhile I began to fall for him hard, he told me that he loved me about six months in. It was that night I figured out what he was. Every night he would run off before it even got dark, we wouldn't even go out past 9, once it got dark he wanted to head out and get me back home.

Well one night, I decided to follow him, I swore that he was cheating on me; I mean what else could have explained the behavior.

I followed him to the desert; he was out there with a bunch of other guys, huge guys not as big as him, exception of one other, Kevin.

I sat at the edge where they couldn't see me, or I don't think they could. I watched as the moon rose to the sky, when it hit its peak." I pause, thinking back to that time, watching in horror.

"Their bodies began to shake, and I could hear their skin rip. They turn into the giant wolf human things, I guess the best way to describe them is a combination of Van Helsing, and Underworld versions, you know the movies.

They took off in different directions, but two of them didn't; a dark black one and a white one, they came towards me, I stood frozen. I didn't know what to do.

They stared back, grunting, moving their nose, like to run to go back home, I did I ran to the road and looked for a bus stop and went back home. I couldn't sleep so I did some research on the computer about werewolves. There wasn't much, just myths and such.

The next day after school he picked me up and took me to that spot, I instantly knew that he knew about me knowing.

He asked me what I was doing, what the hell was wrong with me? I didn't answer him; I was scared I had no idea about anything he was. I just say there while he let everything out, he was so angry at me.

It had to be an hour before I actually was brave enough to ask what he was, he shook his head. But he told me everything, he told me about werewolves, how he was a full blood, meaning he was born to parents that were werewolves. He and his cousin Kevin were like that. He told me about their history, how they change when they change. He never told me anything about when he was younger, never told me what he went through. So I have no idea what the twins will have to endure, it scares me so much.

Michel pushed for sex after that, he said that we were so close to each other that we should make that leap that he loved me so much that I was his mate, which we were meant for each other. I loved him very much, I felt like we were going to be together forever but at the same time I felt like something was wrong so I didn't want to, and I wasn't ready. I guess that night he couldn't take it anymore." I am wrapped in Edward's arms now, everything is dark, he has the lanterns on, but it doesn't give that much light.

"I am sorry," He says in a whisper.

"I'm not; if he didn't do what he did I wouldn't have the two greatest children." I turn to where I think his face is at, I feel one of his arms leave my waist and then I feel his hand on my face pulling it to him, we kiss passionately.

I want to tell him that I love him that I want to be with him, but I am afraid. I don't want to complicate things, I don't want to ruin this wonderful thing we have now, but then I hear it escape his lips

"I love you Bella" It is a whisper I am not even sure that I heard him right.

**Edward POV**

She is finished with her story and I have my arms around her waist,

"I'm sorry" I say in a low whisper.

"I'm not; if he didn't do what he did I wouldn't have the two greatest children." She says with complete confidence, gosh she is the greatest and most purist of souls. How could that mutt do such a thing to her? I am glad that she has told me this now that I know this and from what she said earlier to Carlisle can really help us.  
I take a hand from her waist and bring it to her face and pull her into a kiss, a passionate one.

I don't know what I was thinking but I let it escape,

"I love you Bella" I say so low that maybe she didn't hear me. But then I feel her pull away from me,

"Oh god, oh god I'm not ready for this I can't do this Edward, you are the greatest guy and you are so patient with me. I care for you so much and I love…" She stops herself in mid-sentence, what have I done I agreed that I would wait for her that she would be the one deciding everything, wait she said love. I look to her face that is clear as day to me in the dead of night.

"Bella I am so sorry I didn't mean… you don't have to say it back I understand completely if you don't. I don't want to push you I can't push; I want this to be what you want it to be." I say in a rush.

I feel her fingers press against my lips and hear her hush me."I am worried that you will expect more, but I think I am just being a paranoid person. Edward I…"

**Jake POV  
**We are sitting here at the bloodsuckers place thanks to Bella. She wants us to be so familyish. They aren't that bad, but it sucks sitting her with Quil, Embry, and little Chris watching the couples have this romantic dinner. Seth is having a blast eating with Piper. I can tell that the others are feeling the same way, especially Chris, poor kid hears his sisters thoughts all the time, you know that is really going to suck for him when they are older and have the raging hormones kicking in.

Esme is defiantly going to be the mother of us all along with Bella, she already is. She cooks dinner for all of us. Her house is the base for our pack; we get home schooled there and everything. She even built onto her house so that we could stay there when needed.

I love Bella so much; I would give anything to be Edward. But she is right I can't truly be with her. I wouldn't bear to live if I hurt Bella.

Chris gets up and pats my hand,

"You'll meet your imprint in a few years, be patient." He smile and walks to the piano and plays that song he was playing earlier with Edward.

It so beautiful, it is a special kid, more shy and to himself. I can imagine Bella being like that before she had these two. I can see her being in her room; reading, listening to music, and keeping to herself.

I really hope that this is what she wants. I love her enough that I can accept these bloodsuckers, no matter the horrible smell. But only for Bella, my one love.

**Chris POV**

Piper is having a wonderful time, nice. I am happy for her don't get me wrong, but dam I hate seeing them. I feel bad for mom too. Seth is taking over her job, protecting Piper and all that.

Esme has created a lovely dinner for all of us, but it's kind of sickening seeing the lovey crap.

I go over to the piano that dad taught me how to play. I play mom's song that he created. I know that he loves mom so much, I can see that they are perfect for each other.

I decide that I should try making my own song up.

I run my fingers across the keys thinking of something inspirational when I see the way Rose and Emmet are looking at each other. So devotion and admiration in their eyes it's like they are in their own little world. Rose's golden eyes are so alive while looking at Emmet's, so memorized by each other presence.

I tap a key, it's a low soothing note, reminding me of the look they are giving each other, hmm, I hit another little higher. Slowly but surely I begin to go faster with the playing and a song began to form. It's about a passion, love and lust. They came to be, through near death experiences and the passion that runs through them.  
I sit here playing it over and over till it is perfected. I stop, and sigh with happiness; I made a song all by myself. I look up to see everyone standing around the piano, they are in awe at my performance, wonderful, and I hate the spot light.

"That was so beautiful Chris" Esme says with sincerity.

I nod my head and blush I really didn't think about the others in the room.

"Who inspired you?" Piper asks me, she knows dam well, calling me out.

_You know Piper why did you ask out loud?_

_Come on; you should tell Rose and Emmett I bet they would love it. The attention is never really on them_ I sigh knowing she is right.

"Rose and Emmett, I was kind of watching them and I saw the way they looked at each other and it just came to me." I say not looking at them. A pair of cold arms wrap around me,

"Oh that is so sweet Chris, thank you" Rose's voice sounds as if she is choked up on her words; I bet she would be crying if she could.

"You are welcome" I smile proud that I made her happy.

I get off the bench and walk over the couches and watch some TV while everyone else slowly disappears, to where, well let's just say I wish I couldn't see the future.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Bella POV**

"I love you" I say with conviction, I do love him with everything I have.

"Bella I didn't want you to say it until you were ready I don't want to push..."He is ridiculous I pressed my index finger again to his lips to stop him from saying such silly things.

"I am ready to admit and confess I love you Edward, you have my heart and soul." I feel so complete now, like everything is in the right place.

"And I love you and I will wait a million years for anything more, just hearing you say that is everything I could ever want." He leans up and kisses my lips, and we then lets our selves become consumed by our passion and just let our tongues twist and my hands go up his shirts and his are on the small of my back pulling me closer to him.

We just make out, and I couldn't tell you how long we did, content with just this. But now I have this urge to go home and see my wonderful children.

"Let's go home Edward" I mumble against his lips.

"Ok" I can hear the smile in his voice, I think he likes the idea of me calling his house home, and quite frankly so do I, I love the idea.

I get up off him and straighten my hair and clothes, he gets up with me and does nothing, not that he needs to he always looks like a god creature.

"Well I will gather everything up and then carry you back to the car. I don't think you can get there by yourself'

"You don't have to carry me, but I agree I won't be able to get to the car without you help."

"Yeah, but I really like having you in my arms, I feel complete." The last few words were more like a mumbled whisper, but I heard him loud and clear, and it gives me butterflies and goose bumps. I feel the same way, how can life get any better.

"Ok, you can carry me," I smile; I know he can see it. Edward takes my hand and leads me off the blanket, and then kisses, and I blush. All this has to be a dream, that or finally my bad streak is gone and I can have a life.

"Alright, stay right here, I'll be quick"

"Ok" I hear him gathering everything up, the lanterns are off now, and the stars and moon look so perfect, just like how my life is going. Michel hasn't found me and I don't think he is going to.

I hear the car door open, but then the most spine chilling sound came from the left of me, I slowly ever so slowly turn to the sound..

"Oh no" I mouth because my voice has disappeared.

It creeps out of the woods.

**Alice POV**

I'm on the computer, the twins are sound asleep on the couch, and all but three of the wolf pack are sleeping. The other three are on patrol. I am seeing that Edward and Bella are having a blast, and they have admitted the love they have for each other. I am so happy; I wouldn't be able to take much more of the waiting game. I know what Bella has been through but now she can...

"_Edward" Bella says somewhat calm, as the golden white creature slowly makes its way to her. Bella's finally lets the panic fill her voice_

"_EDWARD!!" _

"NOOO!" I scream coming out of my vision then my eyes meet with Chris', his chocolate brown eyes full of knowing. I can see the tears making their way to the rim. Then I am staring into Jasper's and then I sweep the room everyone from the pack and my family is looking at me,

"Alice what is wrong, what did you see?" Jasper is clearly panicking, but I don't answer I just go back to Chris' eyes.

"I don't know if you'll make it in time, but you have to leave. You have to save my mom." His voice is full of uncertainty; I try to look in the future but it's black, why I don't understand why I can't see the outcome.

"We have to get to the beach; there is something there that is going to attack Bella." I say quickly while running out the door. The pack has transferred to wolves, Esme is the only one left at the house, to watch the twins.

We have to make it,

Chris POV

"_Oh no" my mom turns around and there it is, a golden white werewolf. It isn't attacking her just slowly walking towards her._

"_Edward," My mom says mostly calm, but you can see on her face as the moon shines down on her that she is scared, afraid from what is going to happen._

"_EDWARD!!" she finally screams my dad's name, letting every ounce fear flow through her voice. Then the werewolf leaps toward her, and then everything is black._

I am sitting straight up and I am looking at Alice and she is having a vision, Jasper is already next to her, but she can't feel him there, everyone is in the room in fact,

"NOOO!" She screams, I believe she just had a vision about the attack. I am not sure what exactly what she saw, but whatever it is, it has freaked her out. Her eyes meet mine, and that's when I know she knows her golden eyes full of fear, and uncertainty. She can't see anything of the outcome either.

"Alice what is wrong, what did you see?" Jasper asks Alice, and you can see that he is worried about what she has seen, but mostly about her well being. She doesn't answer Jasper she just scans the room then lands back on me, like I have the answers. I don't but I will say this,

"I don't know if you'll make it in time, but you have to leave. You have to save my mom." I say with doubt. I can feel the tears in my eyes as I think about my mom not coming home.

"We have to get to the beach. There is something there that is going to attack Bella." Alice explains as she runs out the door with everyone but Esme. She stays behind to be with us. I think about my mom, she pops up in my mind. She is frozen still with fear, please god or whatever, please keep my mom safe.

_Chris is mom going to be ok_ Piper's voice enters my mind. I look over to her, she is scared. I put my arm around her, trying to comfort her.

_I don't know Piper I can't see anything. Can you hear anyone, are they there yet? _

She shakes her head _I can't hear that far._

Esme walks over to us and sits down next to us.

"They will save your mom, she will be coming back" I can see that she really believes. But I can see that it's a big fear. She won't be able to live with herself if anyone gets hurt.

Now it's just a waiting game, I wish that I can just get my visions on command like Alice can, but instead I just have to wait. I think of my dad, and I see him tackling the werewolf.

**Bella POV**

It let out a howl to the moon, I've never seen this particular one before but I know what it is, werewolf. It's this strange gold and white color with bright, glow in the dark green eyes. It's on all fours but then it stands up, it's a good 8 ft. To really describe a werewolf, I would say it's a combination of Van Helsing and Underworld combinations, you know the movies. I back away slowly. I'm scared to death, but I can't let it know that.

"Edward" I call out as calmly as I can, the werewolf gets closer to me. That's it I can't be calm anymore.

"EDWARD!!" I scream out full of fear, that's when the werewolf leaps at me. I close my eyes, readying myself for impacted, but it never came. I look up to Edward tackling it to the ground. I let out a little scream, because the werewolf picks him up by the throat and is about to bite him, I start to get my feet moving to distract it from Edward, but then I see blurs of white and many other colors, my family is here. Emmet tackles the werewolf which in turn it drops Edward. Then my sight is mostly dark I can't see anything, just noises, they are growling. Then I hear Edward yelling for me to run, but I can't. My legs are frozen to this spot.

My eyes finally focus on what is going on. The werewolf is slowly making its way towards me, it takes one sweep of its arm and Emmet, Jasper and one member of the pack gets flung across the beach. They quickly get back up and go back to fighting it, but it's useless. It's strong and too powerful for them. They have never fought against a true werewolf before.

Though I can see that it's not able to control its self so that means it isn't a full blooded werewolf. It has no fighting skills it just swings its arms and grabs things at random, though very effective against my family sense they have no idea how to fight against werewolves.

I want to scream, I have to do something to save my family. Then that's when he comes, glowing his wonderful white, out of the trees. He doesn't pause or anything he goes directly for the golden werewolf. He tackles it from the left side, it doesn't even notice. He got it by surprised as well as my family.

"Move away" I yell to my family. It would be horrible if they are near them while they are fighting.

He is very skilled because he can control himself he knows what he is and what he is doing, as the other does not, it is in wolf mode with only partial human capabilities.

It grabs Kevin by the leg, but Kevin bites down hard on its hand/paw, it yelps out in pain and takes its other arm and swings it at Kevin, he easily dodges it, and quickly moves to its leg biting down and picking it up and swinging the werewolf into a tree. Kevin stands to his full height of 9 ft, towering over the other werewolf who is cowering. But it raises its head to the moon and lets out a horrific howl and then takes off.

Kevin turns around to face us, his eyes are glowing in the moon light, he looks so malicious and scary but something about him makes me trust him. There is that thing that he just saved us. And if he did that, he must not be with Michel anymore.

I look to my family who are out of there shocked state and are now encircling Kevin. I am sure to protect me, but something tells me that I don't need protection from them, but who knows. A werewolf that I have never seen just tried to eat me and then Kevin came and saves us.

Wait? How in the hell did he know where I was? I walk closer to everyone; Edward turns his head to me and races to my side.

"Are you ok Bella?" His voice is nothing but concern.

"I am fine Edward" I pat his hand that is on my shoulder. He drops it to his side but the one that is place on my lower back does not leave that spot as I walk closer to Kevin.

He sits down on all fours and put his head down. As I move closer though he lifts it back up. His piercing blue eyes penetrate mine, making me falter for a second. I forgot how beautiful his eyes were.

"Oh Kevin" I say with sadness.

"You know him" Emmet says with a shocked.

"Yes, he is or well, was Michel's right hand man, and cousin. Well there are cousins but, if he helped fight off that other werewolf then I am thinking that he is not Michel's right hand man." I say getting closer. But I feel Edward's hand hold onto my arm not allowing me to get closer to him.

So I just twirl around and allow Edward to cuddle me closer to his chest.

"Edward can you read his thoughts?" Jasper asks.

"Yes, but some of them are incoherent. Some are sophisticated but the others as if I am reading an animal's mind." Edward replies. It shocks me. I always wonder how their minds work.

"Could you read the others mind?" I ask.

"Yes, well so to speak, it was going off of nothing but instinct, like it couldn't plan an attack it just went with what was easiest or made sense to it. Like an animal." He kisses the top of my head. I nod my head in understanding,

"So what is Kevin thinking right now?" Alice finally speaks.

"He is worried about where Kendra went. I guess that is the other ones name. And he is worried about what we are going to do to him" Edward answers. Kevin looks at Edward and if I was to guess he has a shocked expression.

"Yes I can read minds. My sister Alice here can see the future, and my brother Jasper the one next to Alice can control emotions." Edward says to Kevin. He nods his head.

"So he is a friend to us, he isn't with Michel anymore?" I ask with caution. I don't know what we will do if Kevin turns on us. He is a good fighter very skilled in human and werewolf form.

"No, he has actually been covering your tracks better than you do and when Kendra found you he decided to leave and come find you and protect you and the twins." Edward has more of a hostile voice when saying the last things. I am so tired, and I just want to see my children. I'll just have to deal with all of this in the mourning.

"How about Kevin follows Alice and you guys back to the house, he won't be changing back to his human form till morning, we can watch him there. Right now I want to go home and see my babies." I say tiredly.

"Ok love" Edward kisses my lips, jolting me just a little, something I needed.

Kevin gets up and follows Emmet and Rose, the pack takes his right and left side while Alice, Jasper and Carlisle follow behind him. I watch as they leave then I look to Edward.

"You are still going to carry me right" I say with a sly smile, I know I should be panicking right now. Michel is coming for me, but I just can't digest it right now, but I am sure that it will creep up on me a little later.

"Of course" He smiles back then sweeps me up into his arms, making me have goose bumps up and down my arms; it's not from the cold either.

We get to the car, he doesn't set me down to open the car down he just quickly throws me up a little opens the door and catches me, I barely notice. He sets me in the passenger seat, and shuts the door and then joins me in the car a few seconds later.

We sit quietly for a little bit, but then Edward speaks.

"How well do you know Kevin?"

"Not well, after I found out about what they were, he was a little friendlier. I watch him fight and stuff which is probably why I have had nightmares about him. He would pick me up after school when Michel couldn't do it. He seemed friendly." I shrug my shoulders, I honestly don't know much about him. "Also he and Michel are cousins" I add not remembering whether I told him or not.

"Yeah you mentioned that before"

"Oh," I say.

"I bet the kids are worried sick."

"Why?" I ask with a little panic in my voice.

"Alice saw you being attacked in a vision, and so did Chris, neither of them, I guess, could see the outcome." He takes my hand and intertwines our fingers together.

"Oh, I thought that it was something really bad." I rest my head on the back of the seat.

"Sorry to get you worked up."

"It's ok. Well are we there yet." I turn my head towards him with a smile.

"Yes"

I lift my head up to his answer, what how can we be... I turn my head back to the front and sure enough we are here. I see the whole family surrounding Kevin and my two wonderful children are at the edge looking at the car.

We climb out of the car and Chris darts at me full force.

"MOM" I pick him up and press him into me.

"It's ok baby, it's ok." I coo to him, hoping to calm him down a little.

"I couldn't see what was going to happen, like I saw that you were ok when Alice got back but not till then. It's like something was blocking me mom." Chris cries into my chest. I close my eyes tight.

"I am here baby. It's ok; nothing like this is ever going to happen." I put him on the ground and I sit down into the grass. Piper tackles my left side,

"Mom, I love you I was so worried." I hug her closer then Chris takes my right side. I just hug them so tight. This is everything I need, my children, Kevin has some questions he better answer come morning or so help me, because I will not have my children in danger.

I don't know how long we were on the ground just hugging, all I know is a pair of cold hands picking me up, I open my eyes a little to see Rose and Emmet picking up my kids. We must have fallen asleep. I shut my eyes for what I thought was a fraction of a second, but when I open them again, I find myself on a bed in a room that is nothing but windows and the only wall is one giant shelf with a radio, and CD's. I look beside me to my wonderful kids that are curled up to each other and snoring in rhythm. I get up; the sun is still set so it must be still dark out.

I wonder out the room when everything comes crashing down, Kevin is here. Michel knows where I am, he knows about my kids. Oh god, oh god. I feel the tears slip out of my eyes and down my cheeks, my breathing is become eradicate and I can't control it, I am trying not to be loud because I don't want my children to wake up to this, they can't see me like this.

Then the cold comforting hands wrap around me,

"Bella it's ok" I hear Edwards velvet god like voice say,

"How can it be ok, Michel knows about the twins, he knows where we are. If you thought that one was hard to fight, he is better hundred times better." I collapse; I can't hold myself up any more.

"Bella, he isn't going get near them, Kevin is on our side. He is going to help us" Edward starts rock me.

"I need to get away from this room I don't want Piper or Chris to wake to me like this." I say trying to get myself up. Edward helps me up and we go down stairs to the couch. I sniffle, I don't know, how anyone couldn't, wait a second.

"You guys knew that Michel was coming, didn't you?" I ask with caution, I don't know if I actually want to know.

"Yes, Chris saw something about them a while ago, we didn't know when exactly." He kisses my forehead.

I slide away from him to get some air, I feel like I am choking, what am I going to do, I can't keep them safe, I am just a human. Edward and all them yes they are strong but they have no idea. Go figure when I think everything is going well and perfect, I am happy it all comes crashing down. I just want it to stop, why can't I just have a normal life. Why did I have to fall for supernatural beings?

I open my eyes I am laying on the couch and there is sunlight on my face. I hear laughing coming for somewhere, the laugh sounds like Piper.

Edward POV

Bella slides away from me, gasping for air, and then she passes out. This is one of those times I would give anything to read her mind, why is she having a panic attack.

"Carlisle" I call,

"What is it son?" He looks at me then to Bella.

"She starting gasping for air then she just passed out." I say with panic in my voice.

Carlisle listens for her heart, and then checks her lungs and such, _it must have just been a panic attack, she will be ok._

"Ok" I reply, I pick her up and lay her on the couch more comfortably. Then I go and get a blanket, and cover her with it.

I walk back outside to where everyone else is at; the pack is back to their human selves.

"So what the hell is going on?" Jake asks first, directing the question to me.

"Well, it looks like he left his pack to protect Bella. And the other werewolf is with Michel's pack, and her name is Kendra." I reply, I look at this massive white werewolf, and he is staring at me with his intense blue eyes.

_Is Bella ok?" night, air, food, deer nearby_

I barley make out the question he asks with all the other nonsense running through his mind.

"She is inside sleeping, she had a panic attack, but I think you can understand why" I answer his question mostly unwillingly but, I figure he'll be easier to question if I answer some questions for him.

"_Good"_ _food...water...intense smell…sweet...forestry..._

"What did he want to know about Bella?" Jake's voice is very irritated, and so is his mind.

"He wants to make sure she was ok" I reply.

Jake just snorts and walks away,

"How close is that pack, how much does what is his name, Michel, know about us" Carlisle asks.

We all are staring intently and Kevin and his thoughts are just too consume by his wolf side that he can't answer, he wants to but he is too hungry.

"Sorry Kevin you'll have to wait for morning when you are in your human state to get something to eat."

Kevin closes his eyes and goes into a meditative state.

"So did he answer" Esme asks.

"No his thoughts are too consumed on eating, we'll find out more when the sun comes up." I say remembering what Bella said that he won't be human till the morning.

I go to the piano where to my surprise I find Piper sitting at.

"My brother keeps having visions in his sleep and so I can't sleep." I nod my head and pull her into my lap.

"What is he dreaming about?" I ask, she just runs through the pictures in her head and I watch as they unfold.

"_Please Michel let them go and just deal with me." Bella cries. Then it switches to something totally different it looks like five or so years down the road._

"_Mom, Daniel won't leave me alone." a young girl, maybe 6 or so yells to Bella, and Bella, she looks so different. Her hair is shiner and longer. She is paler than ever yet there is something radiant about it. Then I see her eyes they are golden brown, my Bella is a vampire._

"_Well, what do you expect, he is curious, he watches you be born but yet you look older than him." Bella smiles, I see all of us. Chris and Piper look full grown, Piper is hand in hand with Seth, Jake is holding that young girl that looks like Bella but with red hair and I put together then a little human boy that has some of Bella's features but that is it he doesn't really resemble anyone else, he is about maybe three. Maybe older._

I look at Piper startled.

"I don't know, it's freaky, but at the same time I want that future we are all happy, one big family. I have another sister and brother." She smiles but then it falls. _I don't think it's going to happen._

"You don't know." I smile

"Yeah, but if it does, the big question is, where does my little brother Daniel come from. He is completely human, looks like mom but has none of your features, so either she cheats on you or, she gets hurt again."

I look at her in shock, she is right, but this is something we can't think of right now, one issue at a time, and the issue at hand that we need to address is the fact her biological father is coming and wants to hurt Bella.

"I know, but still it's very disturbing thought" Piper muses.

"You need to go to bed." I say picking her up.

"I can't back into that room, I can easily block him out down here, but if I am back in that room, I can't" I sigh and put her in the lazy boy chair and get her a blanket, and she quickly dozes off to sleep.

I take a seat on the piano bench and play Bella's lullaby.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you guys for all of your support i hope that you are enjoying this it is almost over sadly

* * *

Chapter 21

The morning sun finally comes up and I hear the howl of Kevin that turns into a human scream. I quickly go outside and see Kevin, very nude standing, thankfully Alice tosses him some clothes and he puts them on in a fraction of a second.

I stand there quietly checking him out. He is very built, bigger than the Quileute boys, which kind of intimidates me. He has shaggy black hair that has this layered look as well, and his eyes are still that blue is so blue like the ocean.

Carlisle decides to introduce himself, but he asks me first if it is ok, I nod my head in his direction that it would be ok.

"Hello Kevin, I am Carlisle." Carlisle puts out his hand, and Kevin shakes it.

"Hi, I am sorry about last night, I didn't want to intrude like that but, I didn't want Bella to get hurt. She has been through enough" Kevin looks over to Leah, and something flows between them, like a connection, but Kevin just shakes his head. He continues to look around to all of us.

Sam comes forward, and Jake follows as do the rest, Sam introduces quickly, and then leaves, he has to see Emily, Jared, Quil and Paul follow him, but Embry, Jake, Leah, and Seth stay here.

"I am glad that Bella has so many protectors but it seems that you guys never fought up against a true werewolf before." Kevin says nervously, he is mostly worried about Bella's reaction, and also if Kendra is back in Seattle and it the rest of the pack is there yet.

"Yeah maybe you can help us with that" Jasper replies.

Then I hear arguing in my head,

_I want to meet him Chris _

_I don't know Piper; he still could be a threat._

_A threat to whom, he saved mom and our family, he can help us even more. I now you can see that._

_I know but, I don't know, why couldn't I see him here?_

_I don't know but maybe when we meet him you can figure that out._

_Fine_

_Fine_

I turn to the door and see Piper followed by Chris come out the door and come to my side.

"Wow, they look so much like Bella, and you can truly see that they are werewolf." Kevin says

"So we are supposed to be this advanced" Piper asks.

"Yes" Kevin answers honestly.

"I'm Piper" Piper shakes Kevin's hand,

"Chris" Chris takes his hand next and grabs it hard, and it actually makes Kevin wince a little.

"Nice to meet you, I am..."

"Kevin, we know" Chris finishes his sentence

Kevin nods his head, and thinks to himself,

_They are special, very special_

"Yes we are" Piper smile and goes over to Seth.

Kevin just looks confused,

"They have gifts" Rose beats me to the punch. Kevin just looked more confused.

_That's never been heard of._ Kevin thinks to himself.

"Bella told us that she never heard of werewolves with gifts." I say, intrigued to get more knowledge.

"Yeah, because it's true, but then again, it's never been heard of for a werewolf to have kids with a human.' Kevin says.

"Really?" Carlisle gets even more curios.

"Yeah" Kevin nods his head, he is uncomfortable, and wants to see Bella. He has some connection with her, he loves her but nothing more than a sister. Bella was there for him, and she had no idea that she was.

"We should go in the kitchen I am sure that the kids are hungry" Esme says, Chris and Piper both started saying that they are very hungry then so did everyone else, well besides us vampires. So we traveled inside and Esme and I began to cook.

Kevin went into the living room so I followed and he just stairs at Bella,

"She is very amazing; I never met such a pure hearted soul." Kevin says to me.

"Yeah, she accepts anything" I say remembering when I found out she knew about me but yet wanted to be with me.

"When she found out about Michel and me, she got excited. I spent more time with her than Michel. I was like a body guard I guess you could say, not that she knew it. Michel wanted me to make sure that no one hurt her and two she wasn't cheating on him. He did love her in a weird way, but when we aren't with our true mates in life, our, I don't know what you want to call them I guess you could say hormones but it's so much more than that. But it takes over us and we hurt the people we are with. I am not excusing what he did to her, because it was not even right.

I wanted to help her, but I was afraid that she hated me because I was still around Michel then we had to get Michel out of jail. We left for a while when we got back I saw the kids, and I just..." he puts his head down, and I just finished the story from his mind. He helped Bella keep herself hidden; she didn't do a very good job. Michel would have found her sooner if it wasn't for Kevin.

"You have to help us, teach us how to fight your kind and keep Bella safe. I love her, and I won't continue to live if something happens to her." I plead with him; I know that he can help us.

"I will" he turns to me and smile, then Leah pops up in his mind, he has a thing for her, well more than a thing, it's like he imprinted on her but something a little different.

"You know Leah is single," I say he blushes a deep red under his black shaggy hair.

We walk back into the kitchen when Piper thinks of a question and dives right in and ask.

"My brother and I hate eggs now and before we used to eat them all the time, is that a werewolf thing?" Piper asks Kevin.

"No that is a Michel thing, he is allergic because he thought the same thing when he all of a sudden hated eggs, so he ate them anyway and well he blew up like a balloon." Kevin replies,

"So when we are allergic to something we just don't like it?" Chris asks, not really understanding.

"Yeah basically, like I can't have milk, I used to drink it but when the whole werewolf started to kick in I hated it and then found out the same way Michel did that I was allergic to it." Kevin takes a bite of his omelet Esme made, while the twins have pancakes and Jake and them have a combination of both.

I take a gander in Leah's mind and I find that she has imprinted on Kevin, well I guess that question has been answered, Leah can imprint meaning that she can have children. I smile, at least one good thing can happen today.

The kids are reading every ounce they can of Kevin; this is their first encounter as it is for all of us, that they are around a child of the moon.

They ate in peace at first, but then a vision ran through Chris's head, it was of Leah and Kevin. Chris started to chuckle and then Piper.

"What?" Kevin asked, I then started to chuckle at the vision.

"You and Leah are going to make a very interesting couple" Chris says then Piper burst out laughing. Leah and Kevin both go very red.

"No way" Jake and Seth say together.

"What?" Leah asks ashamed.

"You have a thing for him?" Embry clarifies.

"Well I sort of imprinted." Leah burns a deeper read.

Then it gets really quiet, and then I realize Bella is in the room. I turn to her, she is sleepy looking, but at the same time she looks like she has been crying again.

Michel POV

Last night I went out one final time to get one more recruit that I had my eye on for a while. Now that I have him it won't be that hard to train him and to get him used to being a werewolf. I have added three to my pack. I haven't heard from Kendra in awhile but I am sure that she is ok.

The door swings open and I see my Kendra and she look like she has been through hell.

"Kevin is with them" She says very angry.

"What?" I ask confused and pissed.

"The other night, I was towards the beach, all I know is that I went for Bella, not by choice. I am not denying that I want her dead but I know that we need a plan, anyway as I was fighting her protectors or whatever they are, vampires and wolves. Kevin came and saved them, and then they took him back to their place." She sits on the bed I hand her a ding-dong.

"Well on a positive note, the pack is here and I added three to our ranks, very strong, so if we have to fight them in our human forms they will still have much difficulty.'

"Well we have to hurry, I am sure that Kevin will teach them how we fight, because they had no idea how to fight me so they were very much losing and all of them were there." Kendra says.

"Ok, well we need a week for us to get those three ready, I don't think that is enough time for him to train them, I mean it's just vampires and a weird breed of werewolf right" I say, like anything could really have a chance against us.

"Yeah" Kendra smiles her evil smile, making me want her.

Bella POV

I sit straight up, trying to fix my hair, but it all came flashing back.

Werewolf attacking my family, Michel is coming for us, what am I going to do? I can't protect them I am their mother and I can't do anything to keep them safe. Edward said that Kevin is going to help us, he better or so help me I will poison him. I get up, wiping the tears away and walk into the kitchen I see everyone minus Sam, Quil and Paul. Chris and Piper look at me with admiration, and love, everything washes away. I will do this, I am not just a fragile human, I can help Kevin inform them on Michel and the pack I have seen many fights.

Everyone turns to me with worried eyes, but the only eyes I care about are my children and they are full of worry so I turn to the next most important pair of eyes, Edward.

"Are you feeling ok?" Edward asks me.

"I've been better, but I am slowly getting up there.' I smile. He smiles his perfect partial smile. I walk over to my kids and give them hugs and kisses then I give Edward a big kiss.

I turn to Kevin who is defiantly wearing the most worried expression all of them.

"Ok, we need to get stared right away, you know that Michel is going to attack soon" I say with authority.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The first few days was hard to get everyone to be on the same page when it came to following Kevin's fighting instructions because didn't have another werewolf to help him explain how they fight. But then Chris said that he could help, and well of course I throw a fit because I didn't want my son to get hurt, but in the end I saw Kevin get thrown into a tree by my son so it wasn't much of an issue.

So I just sit here and watch my family practice and prepare to fight. I suggest things to Kevin that he should teach or work on with someone. Oh yeah and I cook for my children the pack and Kevin. What important job I have.

Edward tells me that I am perfect where I am, but I feel so useless, so human. Which is what I am, for the first time in my life, I want to be something more. I should be protecting my children I am their mother. Instead they are learning how to defend themselves and teaching it to the pack, well Piper works with the pack while Chris helps Kevin with the Cullens.

And they are doing a wonderful job with it, I don't know whether to be proud or concerned with how they can fight. Though they will not actually be in the upcoming battle, which is one thing that I will not allow, Chris and Piper tried to argue with me on that but I won, when I want my point across trust me my point will get across.

But Edward did say they need to learn this stuff so they can defend themselves if they get kidnapped. This hit that spot I have. They have to learn to defend themselves, I feel like it was as stab at me. Like I can't protect my own children or something, and then I remember I can't I am just a fragile human.

And this battle is two days away, Chris and Alice had the vision of them attacking then. Kevin thinks and so do I that Michel will attack before the moon is up in the sky so they can try to wound us. Because once they change only Michel will have control of himself the rest of his pack will be working off of memories mostly, they will be there but can't control themselves too much. So at night when Kevin changes they practice that way, last night Chris and Piper got out of my grasp and went and practice with them, and as always Edward backed them up, making me fell less and less, though no one can tell I keep it well hidden, I know that he means well and he loves me and wants me and my children to be safe.

I sit down on a stool in the kitchen, everyone is out. Edward took the twins to get some ice cream to occupy their minds, Kevin and Leah went out, needing time together. I think half the pack is practicing while the other half is checking the perimeter. And I think the Cullens are out hunting.

I put my head in my hands, how could this happen, why did I have to go and get myself mixed up with mythical creatures. Tears are slowly trickling down my cheek; I should end this, I should just go and find Michel and end this.

"Don't you even think about that" I whip around to see Alice standing in the door way of the kitchen with her hands on her hips and staring at me with a deathly glare.

"What?" I ask trying to act innocent, but I know what she is talking about I just hope that Chris didn't see the same thing.

"Don't even try to pull that. You have your children, they need their mother. How could you even think about leaving them?" She walks closer to me.

"They would be safer if I was to go to him. That is the only reason for this stupid fight is because he wants me dead. Edward could protect them better; I am sure that he would just forget about the twins and just move on." The tears are coming down faster, the thought of leaving my children hurt me so much, my stomach aches, but if it would keep Michel away just a little bit longer then I will do, please don't let Chris see this.

"How could you even think that let alone believe it?" Alice takes my hands, I don't answer her. I just look into her golden eyes, pleading for her to understand.

"They wouldn't be better off, they would be lost. They would think it was because of them"

"We're home" I hear Piper call from the living room.

"Keep this from them Alice" I demand

"From the kids yes, from Edward no" Alice uses the same tone.

Please don't let the kids know, please, please.

"Hey mommy" Chris enters the kitchen, followed by Piper and Edward.

"Hey hun" I reply back taking him in a hug. It seems that they have no clue on what has happen between Alice and me. "How was the ice cream?"

"It was good; you should have come with us." Piper says.

"Yeah but I am sure that you had fun with daddy" I reply giving her a hug.

I look up to Edward who is looking at Alice; I can tell by his facial expression that Alice is telling him what has conspired against us. Please don't let Piper hear don't let my kids know.

I look to my twins that are in their own world having no clue.

"Hey you guys want to go out and join the pack, they are practicing." Alice suggests to the twins.

"Yeah" they say together. They run out with Alice behind them leaving Edward and I alone in the kitchen.

I know what he is about to say, I really don't want to fight about this; I don't want my kids to find out.

"Bella, I can't lose you" His voice is part upset and part pleading with me.

"Edward I haven't decided anything, I was just thinking about it. I just want my children to be safe, for you to be safe. Our entire family to be safe, I will not be able to live with myself if anyone of you gets hurt because of me." I jab my finger into my chest.

"I would be able to live with myself if you or the twins get hurt." Edward takes me in his arms.

"I love you Isabella. I will not lose you."

"I just can't sit on the sideline Edward. I love you so much, more than my own life; I love my children just the same."

"Just don't go and commit suicide"

"I'm not promising anything." I look up into his eyes.

"Then I guess you'll never leave this house." Edward looks hurt, and pissed.

"I'm going to go outside; we are working on some more strategies"

"Fine" He walks out of the kitchen.

I am back to being alone, and I cry. I cry for the life I will never have, for the family that I can't have. For my children that I won't be with anymore, I can't let my family get hurt. I will not.

I pick myself of and plan, something tells me if I concentrate hard enough, that no one will be able to see me leave or plan.

Chris POV

_Something is wrong _Piper thinks to me.

_What do you mean?_

_I mean I can only hear selected thing from Aunt Alice and daddy's mind._

_You know what I can't really see what the future is going to be either. _

"Dad, something is wrong" Piper says aloud. Everyone stops and looks at us, Aunt Alice glazes her eyes over and her face gets frustrated, she can't see either.

"What?" dad asks us, I show him the blackness that I see, and Piper shows him how she can only get bits and pieces of what Aunt Alice and he are thinking about.

"Oh god" Dad looks to Aunt Alice.

"You don't think" Aunt Alice doesn't complete the sentence.

"What is going on?" Jake asks impatiently.

"I think Bella has a gift of her own. Alice and I have been fighting with her about a decision she has decided on and the twins can't see or hear Alice and I thinking about it, but everything else that is not related to the matter they can see and hear. It's like she doesn't want them to know so they don't get to." Daddy explains.

"What decision would that be?" Jake gets in dads face.

"To sacrifice herself for us, for Chris and Piper"

Everyone is on the same page now, including Piper and I. Mom is going to Michel so that he won't come here and hurt us. I concentrate really hard on the future, hoping that something will come to me.

Blackness turns white, then I see mom.

"_You won't get to them Michel. So just kill me and forget about them, you and your mate here can have more kids, which would be your own. I mean, the kids will hate Kendra and your life will be hell trying to raise them, to the point that you won't be able to have anymore." Mom is very confident, she is not afraid to die, to sacrifice herself._

"_She's right babe, just kill her and let us live our lives, I can give you perfect children, better than what she could gave you" Kendra says to Michel._

"_Ok" Michel agrees and is telling the truth, he has forgot about me and Piper,_

It fades to white then to black again and daddy is standing over me,

"Chris, Chris are you ok?" dad asks me in panic.

"Mom is gone; we won't be able to find her." Something tells me that we won't be able to track her; we will have to find Michel to find her.

Dad read my mind, and he ran to the house, everyone did. They began to yell moms name, searching everywhere for her, they can't even smell her scent.

_Mom left the moment dad came outside she slip out the front door and put the car in neutral and pushed it all the way to the road and then turned it on, all the while she concentrated hard on us not finding out, like praying, repeating over and over._

I came back from the vision, oh mom.

_why would mom just leave us_

_To protect us Piper_

_How do you know all that about mom how did you see that?_

_I used your gift, and combined it with my tracking gift thing, I thought about mom, and I saw her and then I used you past reading thing and I saw how she was able to get away, though as you say it was very fuzzy seeing her_

Piper just nods her head not really understand, neither do I, I just know that I did it.

Edward POV

The moment I read Chris's mind I ran to the house looking for her, I couldn't smell her anymore.

"Bella" I yell, and then I begin to hear everyone yell her name, searching for her.

Then from Chris's mind I see, I hear what she did. I collapse to my knees, if I could cry I would.

"We have to get to Michel" I look up to see Kevin.

"Yes, yes we do" I say with determination, I will not let Bella die.

I run downstairs at vampire speed and the family is gathered and waiting on what we should do next.

"How are we going to get to Bella, before she gets to Michel?" Carlisle muses.

"We won't be able to" Chris says.

"You can't see that" Piper argues.

"You are right I can't, but I do know that w can't get her scent, thus we can't track her, what we will have to do is find Michel and hope that mom hasn't got to him yet." He replies.

"I agree, we will have to get to Michel, I am sure that he has to be close, maybe a few miles" Kevin says.

"Ok then, we will head towards Seattle, that is where he started, so he has to be that way somewhere ,Bella has at least two hours on us so we have to move fast" I order.

"What about Chris and Piper?" Seth asks.

Chris and Pier are going to have to stay here with Esme and…"

"Me" Seth says, I can't deny him this.

"Ok let's move" I begin to jog, and everyone but Esme and Seth follow.

Oh please don't let Bella, my love, the only reason for my existence. If for some reason that she does die, that I lose her, I will take care of Chris and Piper, I will. But when they are grown up and are ready to live for themselves I will not exist anymore.

I push myself harder, I know that my family is getting further and further behind me but I have to get to Bella I have to save her.

Bella POV

I don't know where I am going, I just know that I need to go towards Seattle, I am pretty sure that he will be close. I am sure that he will spot me first.

I see a sign that says Seattle 116 miles, wow that far. I continue to drive; I notice that the trees are getting thicker and its getting darker. Well I think this was a set up, Michel has spotted me, then I feel the car get hit from the passenger side making it flip over and over then another smack, and then all I see is darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

**Again i would like to thank all of my wonderful supporters that are reading this story i am reall grateful for it. Any way there is only one more chapter after this and then its is over please leave reviews for me. and well enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 23

Michel POV

We are making our way to Forks. Trying to keep a distance from civilization, so that Bella's guardians won't catch on to us.

We are walking along in the trees when I catch a glimpse of her, she is driving towards.

"Kendra, John I need her to drive in the woodiest area, I don't want her to realize that she is going into a trap till it's too late." I say with a grin playing at my lips. I guess I won't have to go to her after all, and from the looks of it she is alone.

John and Kendra look at me questionably till they see her car, and then see her as well so they go and do as I ask.

I wonder why she is out this far alone; I know that Kevin is with them because Kendra said so.

John and Kendra set it up where she has to turn off to get to Seattle by a sign. She turns onto the road and we run in the woods close to her car waiting for her to get further out. And as she does, the more excited I get, I wonder if the kids are in the car with her, I don't see them I can't smell any others in the car.

Before I can investigate any further, Kendra's patience breaks and she tackles the car, making it roll and roll till finally it crashes to a tree. I can smell her blood.

"What is wrong with you what if my kids were in there?" I growl to Kendra, she flinches.

"I didn't see them are smell them, I just couldn't wait any longer I just had to act." She replies to me.

I growl and walk to the car and it is only Bella, Kendra should thank her lucky stars on that one. I grab on Bella's leg and pull her out of the car, she has a cut on her forehead, her hair has gotten longer, and wow.

She groans and opens her eyes and mine meet her gorgeous brown chocolaty eyes.

"Michel" She says my name, but it isn't in a good, way, she says it with so much disgust. I don't say anything I just back away as she stands up. She has some wonderful curves, wow she has really developed.

"So, you couldn't just stop the car you had to tackle it." She spits at me, she has some courage talking to me that way, it doesn't offend me; it entices me even more. Just like when we first met.

"How dare you speak to him like that" Kendra says furiously back. She crouches, reading herself to pounce.

And Bella does something I would have never expected, she rolls her eyes. "Bitch, I really don't care, I know that I am going to die I am just hoping to get a last request."

This peaks my interest, even though I don't think I am going to be able to kill her,

"What do you want?" I ask, but surprises me is the politeness behind me words, everyone looks at me weirdly, even Bella. Kendra growls in anger.

Bella POV

I feel a pull at my leg, and then I being dragged on the ground. Whoever was dragging be stopped and let my leg go I let out groan and open my eyes. They open and meet the bright greens eyes that I have hated for so long.

"Michel" I say with so much hate. He backs away while I get up, I can feel that there is a cut on my forehead, oh it hurts. But it's not something I really need to worry about. God, why did he have to tackle my vehicle what if I had the kids with me, oh I hate him so god dam much.

"So, you couldn't just stop the car you had to tackle it." I spit at him, oh my god the rage that is building inside me right now is very much surprising me and the way Michel is looking at me.

"How dare you speak to him like that" A blonde curvy bimbo says to me, I am assume that this is his new girl thing. And it doesn't bother me, well ok it pushes me over the edge, I am so sick and tired of this shit and she is nothing, what is she going to do kill me, oh well that is why I am here. I roll my eyes,

"Bitch, I really don't care, I know that I am going to die I am just hoping to get a last request."

She growls at me and gets down in a crouch like she thinks she is going to pounce on me, I am on some kind of high because I just want to laugh at her.

"What do you want?" Michel asks politely, what the hell? I stare at him and actually look at him, oh god, he is falling for me, how is that even possible. His bimbo growls, no one jumps it's very funny to the point that I actual let out a laugh.

"Don't act nice Michel I'm not an idiot." I cross my arms, what is my deal, it's like I have power or something.

"I'm not, tell me what your request is" he says this just as calmly,

"Leave the kids alone Michel, this is between me and you they have nothing to do with this. You have me."

"Why would I give up my right to my kids?" He asks.

"Why do you even want that right?" I return the question.

"They are from my gene pool I think I have the right..."

I will not have this.

"You gave up the right when you rapped me; you have not raised them I have. You have no right to them" I walk right up to him and attempt to get in his face and yell this.

As always he doesn't flinch,

"He has every right to them, come on babe let's just kill her" what is her name, god I just want to freaking shoot her.

"Kendra don't speak if all you can do is be rude" Michel doesn't even look at her when he says this.

"Whaa…" this Kendra stutters all confused.

"Why are you pretending that you even care about me, or the kids Michel? I know you don't" I say I just want him to stay away from my children.

Kendra walks in front of Michel and cups his face, I can slowly see the trace she is putting on him, "Let's kill her."

"Ok, you do the honors Kendra" Michel smiles; there is the Michel I remember.

"MOM" I whip around to see Chris and Piper holding hands walking towards me, well us.

Michel eyes get wide while staring at the children, and Kendra well she just looks very, very pissed.

"Where is your dad?" I run to them and ask.

"Um…close I suppose. We snuck out, we had to come save you" Chris says hugging me.

I sigh with defeat; Michel will kill me then take the kids.

"I am their father," Michel growls.

Chris growls at him, "You are not anything but a biological donor, if that"

"You think you can speak to me like that!" Michel is growing angrier

Chris rolls his eyes; I chuckle a little, though I know I shouldn't.

Michel's anger is very clear, and Kendra looks very pleased by this, that bitch.

"Hun" I push Piper and Chris behind me,

"Michel this is between me and you leave them out of it" I say with my still going confidence.

"I don't have a choice, they don't want me, and well I don't want them. Go ahead Kendra"

Kendra gets this pleasure grin, like she has been waiting to do this for far too long.

"This is going to be the greatest thing for me," Kendra begins to circle me,

"Run" I tell the twins but they don't budge, I could cry, "GO" I push them, they give me a desperate look, but they run.

Now I wait, I wait for the pounce.

Edward POV

I smell a familiar smell, and then I see them.

"Chris, Piper what are you doing?" I ask trying to not to sound angry but I am sure that it is a little too late for that.

"We wanted to save mom. She is a mile that way we have to get to her before Kendra kills her." Chris tells me in a panic.

I don't wait I run in that direction, and I tackle the first thing I see.

"Aaaagh" I hear the person underneath me groan. I punch them, he throws me off, and I hit a tree.

"Dad" I hear Piper call my name, I turn to her, and she tells me that I have tackled Michel.

"You think you can take me out" Michel laughs at me, but he is more pissed than anything because Chris and Piper called me dad and I guess Chris called him a sperm donor if that.

"I know I can" I lunge at him again. By now the rest of my family and the pack has arrived and is in on the fighting.

It is easy to maneuver and block Michel's hits, thanks to my gift of mind reading.

"You know I am going to kill you," I don't let him finish his sentence I jump land on him making him fall on the ground and bite his neck, remembering that werewolves venom is deadly to us, but ours is just as deadly to them.

"AAAAHH" he screams in pain, Piper sees what I have done, something I never wanted them to see but it had to be done. I notice that the werewolves are surrendering now that I have killed Michel. I look around for Bella, and Chris, where are they?

I turn to Piper who looks frustrated; _I can't see them_ she tells me.

I panic as I notice that the female werewolf is gone as well.

**Bella POV**

I close my eyes, expecting a pounce but instead I hear growls and yelling. I open my eyes and see Edward on top of Michel and my family is fighting off the werewolves.

I want to scream for Edward, but I get drag back. I scream and kick but whoever it is, is continuing to drag me, farther and farther away, and no one is noticing. They are too busy fighting them off.

"Let me go" I yell attempting to scratch at their hands.

I try to hear the battle, but there is nothing but silence except for our breathing.

I stand up, we are alone, Kendra and I.

"You, you are nothing" she spits at me, she must have serious issues to think that she has to kill me to get Michel, though I am sure that he is dead.

"What do you have against me?" I ask, purely out of curiosity, for some very really weird reason I am still not scared.

She just growls, I'll never know, and who cares. Something jumps out of the trees and lands on Kendra, I am hoping to see Edward, but to my very unhappy surprise it is Chris. Now that fear thing kicks in, and so does my very much alive motherly protective side.

"CHRIS!" I yell and run towards them.

Kendra yanks Chris off and flings him, but he tucks and lands on his feet and lets out a ferocious growl that makes me jump, I swear Chris looks six feet tall.

Kendra looks at him, then her face goes white, her eyes look crazed. Then she crumples to the ground, Chris walks over to her, his glare is deadly, very deadly, and then something I never wanted to see, Chris uses all his force and kicks her face in.

Edward comes thrashing though into our clearing, he looks at me and you can see that he is relieved, then he looks over to see Chris, and the now what I believe is the dead Kendra.

Chris POV

My mom is in trouble I have to get to her, everyone here is good I have to get to mom. I run with everything I have, I can smell moms scent and the thing they call a werewolf. I hear some voices and I take one leap on land on Kendra. I know that my jump doesn't do anything to her. I punch and scratch but it is having no effect on her,

"CHRIS!" I hear my mom yell, but I can't focus on her right now, Kendra yanks me from her and attempts to throw me into a tree, little does she know. I tuck myself into a summersault and land on my feet. My mom's eyes are full of fear, fear; my mom doesn't need to fear. I look back at Kendra and she, I hate her, and how dare she think that she can hurt my mom. My body feels like it is trembling, I just want her to feel that fear, the fear my mom is feeling right now. I growl escapes my lips, which echoes. I see my mom jump, but more to my pleasure Kendra jumps.

She is afraid of losing what she has created she is afraid of death, afraid of nothingness. I want her to feel it, my vision goes blood red, or black it's like a mixture, but in the middle of my fuzzy vision is Kendra.

I can see how afraid she is, making me want to feel it more, I see her face go white, and then her eyes glaze over.

I want to laugh or chuckle at her. Kendra falls to the ground; I look over to my mom who still has her eyes on me. I turn my attention back to the thing, I walk over to her, and I have this, urge to kick her, so I go to her face and kick it with everything I have. I hear the crunching sound of her skull, and then her heart stops, god.

I turn back to my mom who has a shocked expression on her face, and then dad appears in the clearing he is relieved that mom is ok, then he turns to me, he doesn't know whether to be proud or horrified at what I have done.

Bella POV

Edward picks him up, "I am proud of you, you protected you mom" he says hugging him. I run over and hug them both.

"I love you" I say to both of them I take Chris from Edward and snuggle him closer to me, even if he is too big for me to be carrying him. I don't care; I sit on the ground holding him, my protector.

"I love you mom" Chris says to me.

Edward sits on the ground with me, "it's over"

Piper comes running towards me, Chris moves over so Piper can tackle me into a hug.

"Mom," Piper says with relief.

"I love you guys so much." I hug them so close to me, to my heart. I attempt to grab Edward's collar so that he could get closer to me, I don't manage to do that so well but he gets the hint and joins in on the hug.

"Michel?" I ask Edward,

He looks in my eyes "dead"

I let out a sigh of relief, the weight of the world come off of me, I felt as if I could fly.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**One Year Later**

The pack and I live with Edward and his family; trust me we had to do some serious renovations. Billy and Carlisle talk about history and some myths, you know old people stuff.

Edward has proposed to me, I told him to ask me after I have graduated. So I assume the reason we are out be the river and the sun is setting, and his beautiful skin is glittering like a million diamonds.

"Isabella Marie Swan" We are sitting on the ground, and he gets in front me of me. Edward has the box, and he opens it and this heart shape, has to be a good 4-5 carats.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" His voice is that wonderful velvet, his eyes want me, and how could I deny him for a second time.

"Yes" He slides the ring on my finger, and I get all giddy inside, and though I don't want to ruin this moment but there are some thing I want to talk to Edward about.

"There are a few things first before I can actually marry you, and if you can't agree to them, I guess you will have to pry the ring from me" I say awkwardly.

"Anything" he says, not understanding most likely what I could possibly want to talk to him about.

"The first thing is I want another child" I know that this might be hard to do with him, but I have research some other options.

He looks at me very worried "Bella I can't, I don't" he is trying so hard, but I know that it can't be with him, I have thought this through.

"I know that it can't be from you, but I have research the option of artificial in simulation." I say, but I can't look at him, I know it is sad and pathetic, but I want another baby, another child, but that is not all I want.

"Is this something you really want?" he asks me with a very serious tone.

I turn to him, "Yes Edward, this is something I really want"

"Ok" he says with a smile.

Yes, I think to myself and then I return the smile and give him a hug, too bad that I am not done with some requests,

"I also want a few years before the wedding, and after we are married and have had our honey moon, I want to be turned." I have thought this out, I have everything planned to a tee, in four or five years, the twins will be full grown and the new baby will be in preschool and such things as that, so my hands won't be too full to plan a wedding and as for the my becoming a vampire well, it's something I have wanted since Michel tried to kill me last year.

Edward just sits there a minute, many expressions cross his face, happiness, sad, frustration, I could go on.

"I agree to the time I suppose because I will get to marry you, but as for the turning you, I don't know Bella" Edward replies to me.

"Edward, you have about four or five years to think about it, right now I want to give our family the good news," I won't argue today because I am engaged and also, Edward said we can have another baby.

I also don't want to argue with him because when we do get married and go on our honey moon, I plan on having a real honey moon, and that is another reason for the time, I need to plan.

We get up to the house and the twins are jumping up and down, they look twelve, gosh they are growing up so quick.

"A new little sibling" Piper jumps up and down.

"Wedding to plan" Alice screeches

"Not for a few years" I correct her

"It will take us that long to plan it." She runs back in the house, I am sure she is telling the rest of the family.

So it is just the four of us.

"You don't care if I try for another" I ask Chris and Piper.

"No, I want another sibling" Chris says,

"Yea so do I" Piper agrees with Chris,

Edward wraps his arm around me; he leans down and kisses me. The sun gives one last bright shine before going dark. What a perfect moment with my flawed perfect family.

"Congrats" Esme says taking us in hug, we continue to get congrats from everyone.

Well I have four to five years to get the last two things I really want. I will get it.

THE END

* * *

**The Last chapter was short i know but i couldnt think of a better ending then this. I have the sequel started and i will have the first chapter up shortly please review letting me know how you like it**


	25. Sequel

Hey my loyal fans, my sequel to this fabulous story is Opportunity Costs, and I have began it so yeah so you guys should add me on Author alet if you want to get updated when i finally get the first chapter posted. thank sfor your guys support


End file.
